


How to Save a Life

by daisysmalia



Series: Happily Ever After... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Disney, Friends to Lovers, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of blood and hunting, Mutual Pining, Other minor characters that aren't tagged are mentioned, Slow Burn, Snow White - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysmalia/pseuds/daisysmalia
Summary: Castiel is a Prince, the fairest in the land. Dean is a hunter, the best hunter in town. Lucifer is the King, sick of his magic mirror telling him his brother is more loved than he is. It is this piece of information that drives him into a jealous rage, where he will stop at nothing to bring around the downfall of Castiel.Basically a Snow White AU.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Happily Ever After... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034175
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a jealous King, a handsome Prince and the bravest hunter around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! To help myself get over the final I decided to write a few deancas fics based roughly upon Disney movies and fairy tales and this was the first one I thought of. I haven't written a fic in a while so this is probably going to be really messy, so apologies for that but I hope you enjoy it! I already have most of this fic written already so I'll try my best to update this daily!
> 
> The title is inspired by The Fray's 'How to Save a Life,' which I recommend listening to a some point!

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall...Who in this land is the most handsome of all?” 

Lucifer glared at his reflection in the mirror. He leant closer before pulling back his mouth to examine his yellow stained teeth. Then he licked his fingers and pushed back strands of his hair. After he had finished grooming himself, a shadowy face appeared in the mirror. It was the face of a man, full of disgust and dissatisfaction. The man’s hair was messy and he had a scruffy unkept beard. He let out a loud sigh before focusing his gaze on Lucifer. 

“I have said many times, you can refer to me by name,” the face groaned, before grumbling on, “You have had me trapped in here for countless years now, just use my name, please!” 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows slightly before letting out a cynical scoff. 

“My dear Crowley,” he said, reaching his hand out towards the glass, “Where would all the fun be in that?” 

Crowley rolled his eyes, his face now less visible through the mirror, as though a shadow had been cast over him. Lucifer stepped away for a second, leaning towards a table which was situated in the middle of the room. It was messy and covered in a clutter of books, weapons and a large black cauldron. Next to the cauldron was a bruised green apple which Lucifer carefully picked up and dusted off before taking a bite. 

“Are you not going to answer my question?” Lucifer asked, his back now turned to the mirror, but his impatience clearly growing. 

“You do know nothing has changed,” Crowley replied, his tone turning snarky, almost pleased, “Why do you keep asking a question that you already know the answer too?” 

Lucifer took another bite out of his apple, before slowly turning to face the mirror once more. His eyes focused on Crowley’s face, a clear build-up of rage within them. 

“Tell me.” 

The room began to darken and there was now a cool breeze circulating the space between them. The pages of the books flapped, and Crowley flinched backwards as though a chill had crept upon him through the reflective screen. Crowley took in a deep breath before giving in. He knew he had to answer the King's question.

“Your highness, your charms and wits are among the best in the land. There are very few who are fairer than you,” Crowley’s started to scramble his words, he began to speak in riddles in an attempt to avoid telling Lucifer the truth, “But there is one...one that I see...” 

Crowley trailed off as an image began to project itself onto the glass. The mirror displayed a view from outside the Castle, within the grounds, focusing on a small and rusty Well. The sun shone brightly in the sky and glimmered off the water from inside it. An array of colourful birds were perched on the roof of the well. They were singing a blissful song and attentively paying attention to someone. A figure of a young man now became visible on the mirror. He was knelt down, beside the well. Lucifer rolled his eyes already knowing who it was. Jealousy sieging control of him. 

"Hair as dark as ebony and lips like a pink rose. Eyes as blue as the ocean and a heart of angelic gold. Everybody in the land loves him, because he is the sweetest of all. The fairest. The most handsome in the land. It is Castiel...” 

Lucifer grumbled under his breath, his words full of rage and spite, “My wretched step-brother.” 

He took another bite out of his apple before furiously throwing it across the room. 

***

Castiel peered into the well and his reflection beamed back at him like a mirage in a desert. Glimmering in the midday sun. He lifted his head slowly and looked around at his surroundings in the Palace courtyard. The trees swayed gently in the cool breeze and the blooming flowers painted a pretty picture. The group of birds were focused on watching Castiel’s every move, almost in awe of him. Castiel carefully pushed himself up from the floor, shifting his attention to the audience he had in around him.

“Hello there,” he said, winking at the birds, “I do wonder what today will hold.” 

They began to chirp, to jump, to sing harmoniously to him. Castiel watched on bemused, letting out a small chuckle, before stepping slightly closer to them and carefully holding out his index finger. The birds didn’t seem to be scared of him, in fact they seemed comfortable in his presence. Safe. 

A baby robin, with a bright red chest and a dainty black beak, made the jump from the roof of the well to Castiel’s outstretched finger. 

“Hey,” Castiel whispered quietly, “How’s your day going sweetheart?” 

Castiel lifted another finger and began to delicately stroke the bird's chest, gently ruffling her feathers. The bird began to pleasantly coo in response, which made his smile grow even more. 

“Want to know a secret?” he asked, tilting his head, “We are standing by a Wishing Well.” 

The rest of the birds fluttered their wings and began to cheerfully tweet in response. Castiel raised his eyebrows slightly, flashing a shy smile back at the birds. He loved nature, it made him happy and almost saw it as a home. He felt safe around the animals, like they were the only things he could talk too. He liked their company and they seemed to adore his. Castiel began to hum along to the tune of the bird’s songs. Creating a relaxing atmosphere. Losing sense of where he was. Losing sense of time. 

And suddenly he was drawn back to reality by an impending feeling in his gut, that he was being watched. Cautiously he glanced around once more before catching the eyes of Lucifer who was stood at the window in his tower, glaring directly at him. A chill crept up the young prince’s spine and without any hesitation, he carefully placed the bird back onto the roof of the well. The gaggle that had crowded their all looked back at him confused but Castiel’s gaze was still firmly placed on his brother, who had now moved out of the window's main sightline as his presence had become known, but was still visible from behind a curtain. 

“I’ve just remembered, I have errands I must run,” Castiel announced, tentatively glancing to the ground, “I’ll be back tomorrow friends.” 

He raised a hand towards the birds to bid them farewell, making sure he did it carefully so he didn't startle them. Castiel then turned and ran out of the courtyard gates heading straight towards the town. 

***

The market square was a busy place. Loud and messy. Full of people either trying to trade or enjoy themselves with the company of others. There were Stall owners yelling competitively to see who could spare the best deal on a wide range of fruit and veg, whilst horses' hooves clicked against the cobbled floor as they impatiently waited for the return of their owners, who themselves were most likely on tavern crawls. Music and laughter could be heard from all around as many of the townsfolk gathered in the village as respite from their busy daily schedules.

Dean Winchester was sat outside his favourite tavern on a wooden picnic bench. Two empty pint glasses sat in front of him on the table along with an empty plate. Dean also had his dagger and holster resting on the table. He lifted the weapon up diligently and watched as the sunlight reflected off of the blade. He then pulled a small rag cloth out of his pocket and begun to polish the dagger. He stopped as he noticed someone approach the table. It was his friend, Charlie. She had brought them two freshly filled pints. She placed them down on the table before jokingly shaking her head in Dean’s direction. 

“You’re obsessed with cleaning that,” she said, as she sat down opposite him, almost tutting. 

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“And?” 

Charlie chuckled at his response, before taking a swig of her beer, which left foam around the rim of her mouth. It was Dean's turn to jokingly shake his head at Charlie, which he did before placing the dagger back into his holster and taking a drink of his own beer. Charlie was looking eagerly around the bustling market square as she savoured her drink, when she paused upon seeing a specific person. Instantly Charlie turned her attention to Dean, raising her eyebrows. 

“Is that Castiel?” she asked, tilting her head in the same direction she had mere moments before. Dean turned around too, almost immediately, and let his eyes go to where Charlie had just been looking. 

“Is it?” he asked and then his eyes fell on the man too. Hair as dark as ebony, eyes as blue as oceans and a smile that could light up the whole town. Prince Castiel was stood in the centre of the market square, talking to a bunch of villagers- adults and children alike-who had all queued up around him, gushing in his presence. 

“Shit,” he mouthed to Charlie and began to duck down, almost resting his head against the rather dirty table to make sure he was hidden. Charlie frowned at him, confused. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, before the realisation hit her, “Wait, did you not tell him we were back from the hunt?” 

Dean peered up at her out of one eye and winced. He placed his palms on the table to push himself up slightly but made sure his back remained arched and his was head still low down. 

“I mean...I could have...maybe...” Dean paused as he noticed the look of disapproval spread across Charlie’s face. In the end he just reluctantly shook his head. 

“Dean! Why not?” she enquired, “He’s your best friend.” 

Dean shrugged. 

“I was going to...eventually...I just forgot...” 

Dean was cut off by Charlie letting out a loud sigh, which he responded to sarcastically by raising both his hands up ‘in surrender’. Charlie playfully kicked him under the table, to which Dean lowered his hands. He then glanced back to over where Castiel was, a large crowd still gathered around him. 

“You should go talk to him,” Charlie said, almost startling Dean who was in a haze, “You haven’t seen each other for a while and you definitely missed him on the hunt...” She trailed off as Dean turned back to face her, a small blush had crept across his cheeks which he tried to ignore. 

“Okay, I will,” Dean replied, pushing himself up. He reattached his holster to his belt and smoothed down his shirt and trousers, before running a hand through his hair to push it back. He was about to set off when he placed a hand back on the table and leant a tad closer to Charlie. 

“And it’s Prince Castiel, to you.” 

Charlie just laughed and winked at Dean, wishing him well. 

***

Dean began to make his way through the crowd of people in the square. Pushing past large groups who were joking, laughing and drinking together. Uttering 'excuse me,' only just loud enough to be heard. He eventually managed to push his way to the front of the crowd and could now clearly see Prince Castiel. He was sat on a small wall that surrounded an extravagant water feature in the centre of the village. He wore a pristine white shirt with a deep blue jacket over the top, complimenting his royal golden sash. Castiel was talking to a young girl, no older than five, who twiddled her hair round her finger as she spoke to the Prince. She stared at the young man with all the admiration in the world. Dean found himself giving Castiel a similar look, before snapping himself out of his daydreams and carefully positioning himself behind them.

“One day, when you’re king, everyone will be happy all the time and we’ll have parties every day, right?” Dean overheard the little girl ask Castiel, and chuckled to himself quietly. Castiel looked awkwardly to the floor and knotted his fingers together before glancing back at the girl. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be king, unfortunately,” he replied, “But I promise you everyone will be happy here one day, if they’re not already. I’ll make it my duty to put a smile on everyone's face-starting with yours.” Castiel then reached into a woven basket that sat beside him on the wall, it was full of food that he’d be instructed to go and collect and gifts he had been given by the townspeople. He rummaged around for a second before pulling out a beautiful bright pink flower, he carefully held it out for the girl to see and then leant forward and tucked it behind her ear. A glowing smile spread across the girl's face, which Castiel reflected. 

“Thank you, Your Highness,” she said, in a quiet voice, curtseying. Castiel’s cheeks turned pink at this and he ducked his head once more as the girl walked away. When he looked up again, he was surprised to see Dean standing right where she had been. 

“Uh...Hello Dean.” 

Dean tilted his head and grinned. 

“Hey, I...uh...missed you, Cas,” he replied, before carefully placing himself next to Castiel on the wall. 

“Surprised you came back in one piece,” Castiel teased, before pausing, “Wait, how long have you been back?” 

Dean glanced away for a second, tapping his foot on the ground. 

“A few days,” he uttered, barely audible. 

Castiel pushed him gently in the shoulder. 

“You could’ve told me you were back. You’re my best friend and I was worried sick!” Castiel exclaimed, trying to catch Dean’s eye but Dean still refused to give him the contact. 

“You don’t need to worry about me, I’m the best hunter in the land,” Dean said, his tone almost making it sound like a joke. He turned back towards Castiel, this time he was trying to catch his attention, “Hey, look I’m fine- you don’t need to worry, I promise.” 

Castiel reluctantly looked back at Dean and sighed, knowing his friend was right. Dean flashed him a playful smirk. 

“Anyways...we should catch up. You can tell me about what I’ve missed round here whilst I was gone and I’ll tell you some of my amazing hunting stories,” Dean stopped, “If that’s cool with you, Your Highness?” 

Castiel shook his head at Dean’s final words, trying to hide the up turning corners of his mouth. Dean just raised his eyebrows, the grin still plastered across his face. 

“I mean we can, but not right now. I’ve got to get these back to the castle or Lucifer will not be pleased,” Castiel said and before he could continue Dean cut in. 

“He does know you’re the Prince, right? You do know you don’t have to do this stuff for him." 

Castiel's expression was dumbfounded, and it took him a moment to recollect an answer. 

“I know, Dean. But I enjoy helping out, doing my part and seeing the people of this wonderful village,” Castiel's eyes lit up as he spoke, and it made Dean about the encounter he’d witness between Castiel and the young girl earlier. Castiel would make a much better king than Lucifer and everyone in the town knew it. One brother cared about all of his people and loved to spend time with them, whilst the other acted like none of them existed and only appreciated the power that came along with his title. 

“You’d make a good King,” Dean stated, and just like he had whilst talking to the girl, Castiel bashfully glanced away. 

He quickly tried to change the topic of conversation, but his voice was quieter and croaky. “We can maybe meet up tomorrow? I’ll be in the courtyard...you know where. You’ll know where to find me.” 

Dean nodded, and then watched as Castiel pushed himself up off the wall before picking up his basket, lacing his fingers around the handle. Castiel turned back to Dean, noticing his gaze and smiled. 

“I bid you farewell, Master Winchester,” Castiel chuckled, as he jokingly rolled his wrist as though he was about to bow in front of Dean. At this Dean jumped up himself and bowed in jest to his friend. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Your Highness,” he replied, “See you tomorrow.” 

***

Lucifer had been watching his brother’s endeavours from the day on the Magic Mirror. Crowley had told him his behaviour was weird and concerning. Lucifer then had threatened Crowley that he’d never give him a way to get out of the mirror if he didn't shut up. Crowley stayed silent from then on. 

Lucifer and Castiel sat at opposite ends of the table for dinner, which they rarely even ate together. The long table had countless amounts of empty chairs, making the whole scenario seem daunting to an outsider. Lucifer usually sat on a throne at the head of the table, showing off his power and emphasising to his brother who is in charge. Castiel normally is seated as far away as possible, otherwise Lucifer feels threatened by his presence. 

The room was quiet and the silence was starting to make Castiel feel uncomfortable. This was often the case. All that could be heard was the clink of his own spoon against the side of his bowl as he scooped out the soup. At the other end of the table Lucifer was less polite and mindful of his manners, instead he was drinking the meal straight from the bowl, slurping as loudly as he could. When he finished, he dropped his bowl back down to the table with a loud clash and burped. 

“That was quite filling,” he announced, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Taking a moment to consider his next words, “Though dear Castiel, how many times are you going to ignore the ingredients I ask you to get?” 

Castiel sulked back in his chair. He would always ignore the lists Lucifer provided him with as his brother had the most bland and boring palette known to man. He swallowed back the sarcastic reply he wanted to give and instead decided it best he remained civil. 

“I’ll do better tomorrow, Your Highness.” 

Lucifer nodded in acknowledgement and let out a deep sigh. 

“So, you had a good day?” Lucifer asked, nudging his bowl across the table, it was obvious that his words were empty and that he didn’t really care. Just small talk. But Castiel knew he had to respond and keep the conversation going otherwise Lucifer’s treatment towards him would become a lot harsher. 

“It was nice,” he stated bluntly, “I spent time with the birds and cleaned outside like you asked. Then I went to do the shopping and spent time with our people, who really are a lovely bunch...” 

“And met up with the hunter,” Lucifer interjected, “Though I did not realise your friend had returned yet, because neither him or yourself decided to tell me.” 

Lucifer had now stopped messing with his bowl and was sat up straight, arms folded, eyes on Castiel. Castiel shivered and gulped, making his Adam's apple bobble in his throat. 

“I didn’t know myself, until today. I was as surprised as you,” he manged to choke out. Lucifer raised his eyebrows, not fully believing the words that had left his brother's mouth. 

“When do you think he’ll be coming to inform me about how him and his friends little hunt went? I like to know about these things seen as I am the one that sanctions them and helps provide them with the resources...” 

Castiel blinked slowly in response, “Tomorrow maybe? He’ll be around the Castle visiting me and I can send him your way?” 

Lucifer mulled over his suggestion for a minute before nodding. 

“Thank you, Castiel.” 

At this Lucifer pushed back in his chair, the legs screeching as they moved across the cold, stone floor. He stood up and was about to turn away when he paused in his tracks. 

“Have you thought about my proposal we talked about a few weeks ago?” Lucifer asked, rubbing his hand against the nape of his neck. 

Castiel looked back puzzled, he either didn’t remember or had blocked the memory. Either of which he could see himself doing from an encounter with his brother. 

“About how it might be time for you to find someone? A princess perhaps to marry?” Lucifer pressed, “A true love?” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, faintly remembering their past conversations on this topic and decided to re hash the phrase he always responded with. 

“Just like I told you last time, I don’t think I’m ready yet,” he stated, “My focus right now is on our people, my heart is for them and only them right now. And besides I don’t think I'll ever have ‘true love’, brother.” 

Lucifer turned away, without response, he was headed to the countless stairs that lead back up to his secret quarters. 

Castiel was left alone, again, at the table bewildered. He sighed and decided to finish his soup. He didn’t want a princess. And he didn’t need a Prince not right now, and even if he did, he knew what he wanted was something he could never have. True love was just a mere dream. 

Unbeknownst to Castiel, Lucifer was ready to cling to the young Prince’s very words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a rough introduction chapter to set everything up but I hope it's okay, aha!  
> Also I hate Lucifer so so much, so I'm making him into the biggest ass in this.  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Love Leah <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes up with a plan whilst Dean and Cas catch up, or try too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to put a Trigger Warning for talks of plotted murder! 
> 
> I want to apologise for the fact I feel this fic gets worse with every chapter I write, but I've already written so much so it's too late to turn back. Also it's not beta read so if there is any grammar errors I apologise.
> 
> Song inspiration: 'Someday my Prince will Come'- From Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!

Lucifer impatiently prowled around his lair, walking back and forth and back and forth. The constant clicking of his heels against the marbled floor soon became too much for Crowley, who Lucifer had summoned for help. 

“Can you not just stand still?” He asked, his annoyance apparent. 

Lucifer ignored him, of course. He was too deep in his own thoughts, plotting and planning. Over the years he had become increasingly jealous of his younger brother, Castiel. Envious of his brothers looks, worried about how the townspeople seemed to be more appreciative of him and anxious, that one day Castiel would steal his crown and his power. Lucifer could not have Castiel be ‘the fairest in the land’ for much longer. It was driving him insane. 

“I have to get rid of him,” he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Crowley to hear. He was slowly rubbing his finger against his chin as he battled with countless ideas in his head. 

“Who?” the mirror asked, but he already knew the answer, “Now, now Your Majesty, don’t you think this is all a bit drastic. I’m sure everyone loves you as much as they love Feathers.” 

Lucifer turned and scowled at the little man in the mirror. 

“If I ask you ‘the question’, will your answer have changed from this morning?” 

Crowley swallowed a lump in his throat. He so badly wanted to lie. He wanted to protect the young Prince. But as part of his curse, the wretched curse of the magic mirror, he was unable to lie. Hesitantly, he shook his head in defeat. 

“Now how I get rid of him...that is the pressing question,” Lucifer spun around once more and glanced at the array of objects on his desk. He let out a small hum as he lifted his hands up and began to tap his fingers together. His pupils darted back and forth around the table and he let out a cackle before fixating on one specific item. Lucifer stepped forward and reached out towards it. 

“Get rid, how?” Crowley questioned, his voice low and tamed, “You could just exile him?” 

Lucifer scoffed, “That’d be too easy. He’d always find his way back here. To his people. To his friends. To the hunter,” he paused, as another realisation hit him, “And besides that’d draw too many questions.” 

Carefully Lucifer picked the object up off his desk. He rubbed the top of it carefully and grinned to himself. Then he turned back to the mirror and presented the item to Crowley. The room was desolate and dark, dimly lit by a single flame but Crowley could just about make out the object Lucifer was holding in his direction. 

It was a miniature box. It had a symmetrical pattern engraved on the side and was covered in swirls and red roses. It was pristine, not a single crack or blemish on the woodwork. Crowley tilted his head, confused. 

“What a nice...box,” Crowley commented to try deviate the tension from the situation, “What exactly are you going to do?” 

“Oh, Crowley,” Lucifer sighed, “It’s not what I’m going to do.” 

Lucifer placed the box back down once more. The sound it made when it collided with the table echoed around the room. A sudden chill picked up in the air, and the moonlight started to creep through a hole in the roof. This glow reflected off of the side of Lucifer’s face, lighting up his eyes and allowing Crowley to finally see the sinister grin his master wore. 

“This is a job for a hunter,” Lucifer said, “And I know exactly who.” 

*** 

It was early morning and the sun lay low in the sky. The breeze outside was cool and the flowers in the Palace gardens swayed. It may’ve been early but Castiel had already completed all his chores for the day. He’d started on them almost as soon as he had awoke and was now staring into the well once more, surrounded by his feathery friends. He was waiting for Dean. 

His best friend Dean, with his ruffled brown hair and his striking green eyes. Dean was strong physique and his holster which he always had on his person, storing his dagger and wearing it with pride. Dean who, despite being a ruthless hunter was the kindest person Castiel had ever known. 

Castiel and Dean had been friends since they were young. It was rare for a Prince and a hunter to be so close, and his brother Lucifer definitely frowned upon it, but Dean had been the only child Castiel had ever been in contact with at the time they met. He had found Dean interesting and mysterious. Someone who didn’t live in the village exactly but still worked for the King. A boy who would go missing for weeks on end, but then arrive at the castle covered in cuts and bruises with the most intriguing stories to tell him. Wild adventures that Castiel could only dream of. Dean had said one day he’d take Castiel with him, if he wanted to go. And he did. Castiel wanted to go on a hunt, an adventure with Dean and the other hunters more than anything, but he knew he couldn’t. It was too dangerous for a Prince. It wasn’t allowed. Castiel wasn’t allowed to leave the safe walls of the village. He could only imagine the meadows, rivers and forests that were out there. The blissful peace of nature. 

Castiel began to hum a tune as he lost himself in his thoughts. It echoed in the well and caused the water to ripple. He was so withdrawn from reality that he didn’t noticed Dean come up beside him. Dean leant against the well, next to Castiel and smiled. He let Castiel continue his little song for a while before placing a gentle hand on Castiel's shoulder to catch his attention. 

“Nice song,” he stated, almost startling Castiel, who’s face turned from confusion to an embarrassed grin within seconds. Castiel glanced away in an attempt to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. 

“Didn’t realise you still spent all your time by this well,” Dean added with a chuckle. 

Castiel rolled his eyes and dared a glance back at Dean, “You’d know if you didn’t avoid me all the time.” 

Dean scoffed. 

“You know I’m not actively avoiding you,” he retorted, emphasising the word 'actively' by doing air quotations, “I just happen to have a lot more hunts to go on these days.” 

Castiel raised his eyebrows and pulled a face which read as ‘I know, I know,’ causing Dean to laugh even more. Dean stepped back and glanced at the birds on the roof, they were all staring at him attentively. Observing Dean from a distance to judge his character and make sure he was safe for Castiel to be hanging around with. 

“He’s not going to hurt me, guys” Castiel said to them, tilting his head slightly, “He may look big and scary but really he’s a softie.” 

Castiel peered at Dean as soon as the words had left his mouth, to see if he’d managed to embarrass Dean back, and sure enough a red tinge had found its way to his ears. Dean bit his lip and backed away to awkwardly straighten out his puffy white shirt. 

“Why do you spend so much time at this well?” Dean asked, ducking his head, “I don’t think you’ve ever said. 

“I don’t think you’ve ever asked,” Castiel replied, before pausing and shifting his gaze back into the well. “I’m not quite sure. I just like it here and it makes me feel happy. Also, did you know it’s a wishing well? It's a cool well.” 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders and Dean nodded attentively before letting out a small laugh. 

“So, what do you wish for?” 

Castiel let out a heavy sigh but a smile had formed across his lips. He looked down and began to draw a spiralled pattern upon the stone of the well with his fingers. 

“If I tell you, it doesn’t come true.” 

Dean had expected a coy answer like that and just nodded once more, before reaching into the pocket of his pants and pulling out two silver pieces. He placed one in the palm of his own hand whilst carefully reaching out to hand Castiel the other one. Castiel looked up at Dean, before reaching forwards and taking the coin from between his fingers. Their hands brushed against each other, though they maintained an intense eye contact. 

“Let’s...” Dean started, before pulling his gaze away from Castiel and looking into the well, “Let’s see if this wishing works.” 

Dean closed his eyes and held the silver in his palm, squeezing it tightly. He took a second to gather his thoughts and project his wish before throwing his coin into the well and waited for the distinctive splash, as a signal to open his eyes again. Castiel did a similar routine, however he waited until he heard Dean’s coin land in the water before throwing his. After he had finished, he turned back towards Dean, who was already staring at him. Castiel pulled a face- eyebrows raised, cheesy grin, which Dean could already read. 

“If I tell you it doesn’t come true,” Dean teased back, mimicking Castiel’s earlier words. Castiel playfully shoved Dean in response. 

“Okay,” Castiel replied, with a laugh, “Now why don’t you tell me a tale from your little adventure, which is why you came here anyway,” Castiel rest his head on his hands and peered up at Dean. Dean wrinkled his nose and grinned. 

He leant forward towards Castiel and the wishing well once more, rolling up his sleeves and rubbing his hands together, getting himself prepared. 

“Right, so I’m going to tell you what just happened on the last hunt. And it just so happens to be probably the most exciting and interesting hunt I’ve ever been on. Honestly, it's going to blow you away,” Dean started, raising his eyebrows in a smug manner. He opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off by the sound of heavy approaching footsteps. Castiel turned in their direction instantly, slowly followed by Dean. There, in front of them, stood King Lucifer. His brow was furrowed and his arms were firmly folded across his chest. His outfit was all black, and Castiel was certain there was a menacing look in his brother’s eyes. 

“Oh, I’m awfully sorry to interrupt this little gathering,” Lucifer said, signalling between Dean, Castiel and the crowd of birds near them. Lucifer took another step forward and without hesitation some of the birds flew away, sensing something not quite right. 

Lucifer continued, “It’s just I need to borrow Mr Winchester from you Castiel. We need to discuss the success of his recent trip.” 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and flickered his gaze between the two men in front of him. Dean clenched a fist and was ready to open his mouth to tell Lucifer no, when Castiel spoke first. 

“Of course, brother. He’s all yours,” Dean turned back towards Castiel and pulled a face full of confusion and distrust. “Just go with him,” Castiel whispered, just loud enough for Dean to hear. 

Dean sighed and started to make his way over to Lucifer who stood there, pleased with himself. Dean raised a reluctant hand up to Castiel, to say bye, which he mimicked in response. 

“Talk later?” Castiel mouthed, slowly dropping his arm, appearing disappointed that their catch up session had ended so abruptly. 

Dean nodded with a smile before turning away. Upon catching a glimpse of Lucifer, Dean frowned. He followed him across the courtyard, up a number of stairs and into the Castle. Every now and then he glanced back at Castiel who was still at the wishing well, singing to the birds. 

*** 

Lucifer led Dean into the Castle’s dinning court. He sat himself on his throne at the head of the table before beckoning at Dean to take the closest seat. Dean hesitantly pulled the chair out and sat down, avoiding eye contact with Lucifer at all costs. The surroundings in the room itself were enough to make Dean feel on edge. 

Lucifer leant forward and picked up of a bottle of wine that was situated on the table in front of them. He carefully took the cork out and began to pour crimson liquid into a metallic golden goblet. Once had had finished filling up his cup, he turned his attention to Dean. 

“Would you like some?” 

Dean slowly shook his head. Still trying to avoid Lucifer’s full attention. 

“Suit yourself,” Lucifer replied, screwing the cork back in place, “Though you may need it after this conversation.” 

“My ego isn’t that big, Sir,” Dean quipped in, slightly turning his head towards Lucifer. 

The King slouched back in his chair, a wry smile spreading across his lips as he took a sip of the wine. 

“Do you really think I am that interested in a hunting trip?” Lucifer asked, his tone bitter and stern, “Do you really think that’s what I want to talk to you about?” 

Lucifer let out a loud laugh that seemed to echo off the walls of the castle for an age. Dean finally turned to face the king fully, awkwardly tapping his fingers against the table. 

“Then what did you want to talk about, Sir?” Dean asked swallowing hard. He had stopped tapping the table and was now pulling at the fabric on his shirt sleeves. 

Lucifer smirked, before placing a hand on a box that was in front of him, which Dean hadn’t noticed until now. The perfect unblemished box with the beautiful carvings on the side. Dean tilted his head in confusion. 

“I need you to kill for me,” Lucifer said, sounding almost smug, “Well, more specifically, I need you to kill someone for me.” 

Dean felt like he was holding his breath. Like time was moving in slow motion. He had an uneasy feeling, a sense of where this conversation was heading. 

“Someone?” he managed to choke out, “But I’m just a hunt...” 

“You’re a huntsman, boy,” Lucifer cut in, “I’m told you’re the best hunter around. I hope I’m not being lied too.” 

Dean gulped, which Lucifer took as an invitation to continue on. He rubbed his fingers around the lid of the box, tracing around the spirals. 

“I need you to kill Castiel,” Lucifer stated, “And so I know you’ve done it, I want you to bring me his heart. Inside this box.” 

Everything suddenly seemed to stop for Dean. His ears were ringing. His heart was racing. His breathing unsteady. Dean gripped his own wrist tightly, pinching himself at though this could be a bad dream that he could simply wake up from. He tried to open his mouth, tried to find the words to speak but all he could do was choke on his own breath. 

“I can trust you to do this, can’t I?” Lucifer questioned, through gritted teeth, “I just feel it’d be nice that the last person Castiel’s sees is... a friend.” 

Dean was still speechless. His palms were beginning to sweat and hundreds of thoughts were racing around his head. He didn’t know what to do. What even could he do? 

“A-are yo...are you sure?” Dean managed to say, though his words were barely audible. 

Lucifer slowly nodded, “Yes. Though I could always ask another hunter to do this. If you don’t think that you’re up to it...though they may not be as gentle with poor Castiel. Oh, he won’t see a thing coming.” 

The silence and emptiness in the room were making things worse for Dean and all he could focus on were the voices screaming inside his head, trying to form a decent plan to get out of this mess. To save Castiel, because if he didn’t go along with this-he knew someone else would. He let out a shallow shaky breath and suddenly an idea began to formulate in his mind. 

“So, will you do it?” 

Dean shot his head up and for the first time held eye contact with Lucifer. 

“Yes.” 

A smirk began to form across Lucifer’s lips as he let go of the box and in turn pushed it across the table to the hunter. Dean looked at it for a second, before slowly picking it up and stashing it under his arm. 

“I wish you well, Mr Winchester,” Lucifer said, taking another sip from his wine glass. Dean stood up, out of the chair, and hastily made his way towards the door. He needed to get out of the room fast, any longer and it would start becoming hard to breathe. Dean lifted his hand towards the door handle. 

“And Dean,” Lucifer added, his voice loud and though Dean refused to turn and face him, he could imagine the giddy expression across his face, “You know what will happen to both of you if you fail.” 

Once he was out of the room, Dean let out a sigh of relief. It was heavy and shaky, and he was struggling to walk straight. Lucifer’s words were ringing in his ears like bells. Constant. He almost ran down the palace halls, bursting through the doors. Almost tumbling down the stairs and bumping right into Castiel himself, who glanced up at Dean in his disarray and knew immediately something wasn’t right. 

Castiel reached out towards Dean’s arm to comfort him. Dean flinched away. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned. 

“Fine,” Dean stuttered, though Castiel wasn’t convinced. 

“You can talk to me, you know? It's what friends are for.” 

Dean shook his head, and took another step away, down the stairs. He pulled the box from under his arm and squeezed it tightly, letting out his anger. 

“I can’t...not here,” Castiel raised an eyebrow, confused at Dean’s admission. Dean glanced around and lowered his voice before continuing, “Meet me tomorrow, just outside the castle walls. I need to tell you something. Something big.” 

And before Castiel had time to reply Dean had darted off, leaving the Prince to just stare bewildered at where he had been. Completely in the dark to what the future held for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened!  
> What will Dean do now? And do wishes come true? (Lucifer's might..)  
> I'm nearly finished writing the full story and then I might just mass publish chapters.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> Love, Leah <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps Cas escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, this chapter is a bit longer than others and I hope it isn't too much!  
> Content warning for blood again.  
> Song Rec: 'All I want'-Kodaline

Dean slouched against the tall, brick castle wall and yawned. He’d stayed up most of the night trying to sort out every little detail of his plan whilst overcoming the shock of what Lucifer had even asked him to do in the first place. Dean’s whole body ached and he could barely even stand. His eyes were red, puffy and blood shot. As he patiently waited, he twiddled with the handle of his dagger which was peeking out of from his holster. He was unsure and nervous; he didn’t even know if he could pull this off. If it didn’t work, somehow, both him and Castiel would be in danger. He couldn’t risk it, risk their lives. Though he didn’t hold his own life in as high regard as he held Castiel’s. 

Dean tapped his foot against the wall as the seconds crawled by. He was on high alert, so wasn’t startled when the brunet with messy hair finally ventured towards him. 

“Sorry if I’m slightly late,” Castiel exclaimed, slightly out of breath himself, but beaming warmly towards the hunter, “There was just this rabbit in the gardens and she was lost. You know me, I made it my mission to help find her mother. Oh, Dean you should’ve seen them when they were reunited...” 

Dean zoned out for a moment, focusing more on Castiel’s appearance than the words that were tumbling from his mouth. There was an innocent glimmer in his eyes which Dean caught and it caused a twinge in his stomach. 

“You’re too kind,” Dean mumbled, quietly. Too quiet for Castiel to hear, “The world doesn’t deserve you.” 

Once he had finished his story, Castiel focused his attention on Dean. Still smiling. 

“So, what do you need to tell me?” 

Dean surveyed their surroundings once more; it was too busy here. Someone could overhear. Instead of replying, he carefully grabbed Castiel’s wrist and lead him down a path, away from the Castle. Dean walked at an increasingly fast pace, so much so that a confused Castiel struggled to keep up. 

“Dean?” he questioned, but Dean didn’t stop until they reached a specific spot. It was a fork in the road. If you went one way the path led you straight back to the Village and Castle, the other led you deep into the woods. It was a barren route, not often used by the villagers. The shrubs and trees nearby it had become overgrown and it wasn’t well lit or labelled. Take this path and you were more than likely to get lost-unless somehow you knew the way. 

“I’m sorry, we just needed to get a way,” Dean finally puffed, his breath shaky and his voice no louder than a whisper. Dean glanced around once more before turning back to Castiel. He found Castiel’s sapphire eyes already fixed on his face and instead of letting go of Castiel’s wrist, Dean reached out and latched onto the other one as well. 

“You need to run. You need to hide,” Dean finally announced. Castiel’s expression instantly changing to something between confusion and horror. 

“What--why?” Castiel asked, searching Dean’s face as though the answer would be written across it. 

Dean ducked away, unsure how to approach the subject. 

“He’s jealous of you. He hates you.” Dean paused, trying to gather the words and admit what was happening, “He...he...told me to kill you.” 

Castiel had to do a double take in shock, he slowly let go of Dean’s grasp and frowned. 

“Who?” he asked, though he was already certain he knew the answer. He didn’t need to hear Dean say it and didn’t want to force it upon him either. He knew Dean had meant his brother. It was why Lucifer had wanted to talk to the hunter yesterday. Why Dean had been a shell of himself afterwards. It was clear this was taking a toll on Dean, who was usually so relaxed and cool headed. The Dean in front of him was a panicked erratic mess. Castiel wondered if Dean’s red, puffy eyes were from lack of sleep or something more. Dean usually kept his emotions buried, often built up a façade but this had shaken him and cracks were beginning to show from his emotional barriers. 

There was a silence that lulled between them for a few minutes. Nothing could be heard, not even the sounds of the surrounding nature that often-brought Castiel peace. 

“I’m not going to; I hope you know that. I’m not going to do what he says,” Dean finally said, immediately looking to reassure Castiel, “I have a plan and you’re going to be fine; I promise. You’re my best friend, just know that I could nev...” 

Dean’s voice started to break and it was clear if he said anything else the barriers would break down completely and he couldn’t have that. He needed to put on a brave face for Castiel-he was the one in real danger. His life was more important. His life was on the line. 

“I know,” Castiel said in an attempt to comfort Dean, before reaching back towards him to grab the sleeves of Dean’s shirt that he’d previously let go of. Dean exhaled once more, shaky and unsure. 

“You just need to run, okay?” Dean reaffirmed, “Far, far away.” 

Castiel reluctantly glanced around at where they were. Properly absorbing the surroundings for the first time. He had never been this far out of the Castle walls. He had never seen the forest this close up and never in his dreams had he imagined this would be the situation where he’d get a chance to. It hadn’t even happened in his worst nightmares. 

“But where do I go?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to try catch Dean’s eye once more. 

Dean blinked trying his best to keep his gaze focused upon the Prince. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he couldn’t. The pain and confusion spread across Castiel’s face hurt Dean and he wanted more than anything to be able to tell him everything was going to be okay. But he didn’t even know if it ever would be. 

“Go through the woods. Keep going. Past the river, over the tree stump until you find a clearing. There you’ll find a house. Go in and stay there,” Dean explained, pointing with an outstretched finger, his tone was firm and serious but he tried to soften his voice whilst giving Castiel clarity, “You should be safe in there and hopefully I’ll be there soon too.” 

“How are you sure?” 

Dean let out what could be described as a nervous chuckle. 

“That you’ll be safe there?" he shrugged. “It’s where I live.” 

At this admission Castiel raised his eyebrows. Dean had never told him where he lived before and honesty, Castiel had never really thought about it either. The concept of Dean living in a cottage in the woods, probably alone, was rather intriguing to him. Especially as this was often a scenario he had dreamt of for himself. Spending his time in a vintage house, somewhere lost and out of reach. Living amongst the trees, with the various creatures that resided in the forest as his neighbours. Despite Dean being a hunter, this wasn’t how Castiel had expected him to live. He wanted to make a joke about it, or comment on it, in an attempt to make Dean laugh, but he knew with the situation they were in that it was not the time nor place. 

Castiel just nodded to show he understood. 

Dean’s pupils darted between looking at Castiel’s eyes and then his lips, before he broke the contact and pulled away his hands, placing them in his pockets. Hoping Castiel hadn't felt the nervous sweat from them. Dean felt slightly embarrassed and remained focussed on his heart pounding in his chest. 

Castiel looked to the floor. 

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked, realising the danger Dean was also in, “If he finds out you haven’t.... then I don’t know what he’ll do to you.... And I don’t think I’ll...” 

Castiel couldn’t speak the exact words; they were trapped in the back of his throat. He couldn’t mention the fact Dean had been asked to kill him out loud. Or that Dean could be killed himself if it didn’t work. He couldn’t say anything. Dean was his best friend but he couldn’t tell him what he wanted to. 

“I have a plan. Don’t worry about me,” Dean moved his hand to a satchel hanging from his midriff and tapped gently on it. There was a hollow object stashed inside, creating a knocking sound. The box. Castiel was unsure at what Dean was suggesting, but knew there probably wasn’t enough time for a defined answer. 

“It’ll work, I’m sure of it,” Dean continued, slowly pulling the dagger out of his holster, “It has too.” 

Castiel turned to face the path he realised he soon would be taking. The forest wasn’t how he’d imagined. It was darker and quite eerie. The trees were creating shadows reminiscent of the monsters he’d read about as a child, and the plants were overgrown. They were reaching out towards him in a tangled mess. The birds did not sing here nor did the sun shine. The dread he was feeling worsened by the second. 

“I should be seeing you soon, hopefully. Stay safe, Your Highness,” Dean said, taking one last look at Castiel. A sincere but almost self-indulgent glance. Taking it in, just in case it was the last time he would see him. Before Castiel could say anything else to keep him there, Dean turned and began to head off in the opposite direction. 

Castiel opened his mouth but before he could speak up the hunter had already disappeared, off into the distance. He had never seen Dean move so fast and Castiel found himself admiring the lean outline of the man. The way his shirt hung loosely off his back and how his... 

Castiel found himself lost in his thoughts as Dean soon became a blurry figure on his mission. He’d become distracted when he definitely shouldn’t have. 

“Goodbye Dean,” he mumbled to himself before turning to face the great abyss that lay ahead, ready to begin his own journey. One that was full of adrenaline. One that was full of fear. He was off into the unknown. 

And yet, all he could think about was Dean. 

***

Castiel kept his head down as he wandered aimlessly through the woods. The air was shrill and bitter, and the path ahead was dark and ominous. The leaves rustled in the trees and the wind would whistle and howl above. Water trickled down in a stream beside him, so there was never complete silence. Castiel appreciated this because nothing was as he’d pictured it would be. The forest was a lot more terrifying in person, nothing like the ideas he had created in his mind, and the situation he was in was scarier still. Nothing was as he assumed it would be. Never did he think he’d be on the run, with a target above his head. Never did he think his brother would order for him to be killed. Order his best friend to kill him. 

Dean’s words were finally starting to sink in. He had to go for his safety, but he was having to leave his people behind. He was leaving them under his brother’s terrifying reign and without him being there to stop Lucifer, there were no limits to the harsh laws he could impose. It hurt Castiel to know he was leaving a town full of defenceless people under the rule of a tyrant and more so that they would be mourning him whilst he was still alive. 

Whilst he was still free. 

Well as free as he could be with his brother out there. 

His mind went back to Dean. Castiel was worried about Dean. If this plan of his didn’t play out perfectly, Dean would be in deep trouble. Castiel didn’t even know what Dean’s plan was and knowing the hunter it would either be incredibly stupid or genius. Castiel prayed for the latter. He pulled himself to a screeching halt when it suddenly dawned on him that he may have already seen Dean for the last time and he hadn’t even properly said goodbye. He hadn’t thanked Dean for being there for him. Hadn’t even thanked Dean for saving his life. Through gritted teeth Castiel decided it best he supressed this notion and pushed on. 

Castiel was so wound up in his own thoughts however, that he had forgotten to fully pay attention to where he was going. Without realising he tripped over a tree root and was sent tumbling to the floor. This unfortunate incident sent Castiel’s heart racing, he had already been on edge as it was. He carefully pushed himself up, rubbing his elbows which were now cut and scraped. 

“Ouch,” he mumbled to himself, peering at the sleeves of his shirt which were now covered in dirt and small remnants of blood. He glanced around at his surroundings once more, slightly dazed. 

It was at that moment when his eyes began to play tricks on him. The shadows started to dance up ahead, crawling closer in the shapes of beasts and monsters. Like they were chasing him. Hunting him, like his brother wanted. He was certain that weeds had begun to entwine around his ankles, it felt like they were wrapping around him, trying to capture him in one spot. Castiel’s breathing was heavy and he felt disorientated. He frantically glanced around, at his dimly lit surroundings, before just running. He darted straight ahead, not knowing where he was actually heading. Unsure where he was even going. Not able to clear his mind to remember Dean’s directions. 

Castiel just kept running. His panting loud. His legs aching. He ran and ran until there was no longer any path left and he just kept going until he reached a tree stump. It looked like it had belonged to an ancient oak tree. Castiel made his way towards it, resting his hands on one of the many visible rings. He paused for a breather, almost choking on his own salvia, remaining on lookout to see if whatever was chasing him had followed. Luckily, he couldn’t see anything suspicious and decided he could give himself a few extra minutes to catch his breath and figure out where he had to go from his current location to reach the house Dean had told him about. 

Suddenly, a bush just in front of Castiel began to rustle. He snapped his head around in the direction of the sound instantly, clenching his fist tightly in fear. He didn’t know what to expect, he wondered if somehow Dean had failed and Lucifer had already sent someone else after him. 

Castiel gulped. 

It was then, that out of the bush rolled a fox cub. Castiel raised his eyebrows. And then another one followed, and another. Castiel slowly unclenched his hand and took a step towards them. The three cubs bundled together at Castiel’s sudden movement and were ready to back off at any given moment. 

"Hey, don't worry," he called out in a friendly voice, “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Castiel crouched down slightly so he was level with the young foxes and smiled. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you. I was just frightened myself,” he explained, his tone soft and welcoming. The foxes were sniffing the air and attentively staring at him. Probably trying to gage a reading on the weird man who was in their territory. After a few minutes, they seemed to trust him. 

There were now more sounds coming from the surrounding area. Castiel smiled as he noticed the arrival of each creature and paid intricate attention to each specific sound. The flapping wings of birds who started to land in the trees nearby. The hoot of an owl, old and wise, peering down at Castiel from the safe realms of his nest. Then there was the scampering paws of a squirrel scurrying around on the tree trunk behind him. The final sound was the clicking of hooves from a deer, who looked on from a short distance away. Castiel spun around, noticing all the animals and grinned. He felt at ease once more. 

“So, it was you guys following me?” he asked, letting out a relived sigh, “Well, whilst you’re all here...don't suppose any of you know where I can find a cottage?” 

Castiel didn’t know why he asked the animals, he knew they probably didn’t understand him and that they definitely wouldn’t be able to reply, but just talking to them made him feel happy again. It reminded him of his mornings at the Wishing Well, singing with the birds. Mornings he would probably never experience again. 

As time passed by, the forest began to creep into even more darkness and Cas realised he’d preferably like to get to his destination before full nightfall. He rose up once more and brushed down his clothes. The squirrel jumped up onto his shoulder and Castiel chuckled as the bushy tail tickled his skin as it moved. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you all,” he mused, carefully picking the squirrel up and placing it back on the tree trunk, next to a small acorn which the squirrel instantly dived on. 

“Now....” 

Cas trailed off, now noticing the deer had stepped closer. It was a stag. He was quite tall and had long gangly antlers. His head was tilted as though he was trying to tell Castiel something. Help him out. Cas thought he understood. 

“You know the way?” 

Castiel stepped forward to where the deer was positioned, and simultaneously the deer turned and began to walk in the direction he had come from. The deer was leading Castiel to where he needed to go. As he followed the Stag, Castiel finally let himself appreciate his surroundings and accept that even though it wasn’t what he’d dreamt it would be like, nature was still pretty unique. 

It wasn’t long until they came across a clearing. An open meadow full of flowers, barley and long grass that swayed in the cool evening breeze. The sun peered over the horizon as it set, basking the distant hills in a golden glow. Castiel's lips perked up in awe and then he turned in the opposite direction. It was there where he noticed the house. The one Dean had told him about. It was bigger than he’d imagined, but it still looked homely and cosy. It had a straw thatched roof and there was smoking billowing out of the chimney. Castiel beamed after noticing it. He glanced over at the deer and nodded in a signal of thanks before barrelling towards the building. 

***

He wasn’t surprised to find the front door unlocked when he arrived. It was part of Dean’s plan to let him stay there and well it was Dean, he probably forgot to lock the door most days anyway. The fire still being lit was a nice surprise, it had warmed the house up and Castiel noticed a pot of soup still cooking, hanging over the flame pit. The aroma drew Castiel in and he closed his eyes with a grin, hoping it tasted as good as it smelt. 

Dean’s house was messier than Castiel had first expected, with clothes and pots and weapons strung everywhere. He tutted and shook his head before deciding he would clean up a little whilst waiting for Dean to return home, as he was supposed to. It would also resemble a thank you for saving his life, though he would still need to pay Dean back at lot more in the long run. 

Castiel whistled whilst he worked. Washing the pots and pans until they glimmered. Hanging the clothes up on pegs around the room and storing anything that seemed out of place in a grand wooden chest that sat by the door. By the time he was done he felt rather exhausted. Castiel fell back on a chair almost breathless. He pulled off his royal blue jacket and hung it on the back. It was quite dirty after his adventure and he’d have to clean it when he had the time. Castiel had positioned the small wooden chair he had sat on so that he could look out of the window. So, he could have an inkling of when Dean was back. The sky outside was almost pitch black and a few stars sparkled in the deep night. Stars were another thing Castiel had always been mesmerised by. The way they shone so brightly and lit up the night sky. Constellations making pretty patterns. He’d learnt that the stars could be used as a guide to lead someone home. He wondered if Dean was following them. 

Castiel stretched back and let out an almighty yawn. He was tired and so decided to venture up the spiralled wooden stairs, that he had noticed earlier. Once he had climbed to the top, Castiel was surprised to be met with seven beds. All of them equally as messy. It was at this moment he realised Dean didn’t live alone. It wasn’t like Dean had led him to believe he did, but Castiel had always imagined Dean as this rogue guy who lived alone and fought for himself. 

He wondered who else resided here and where they were now. On another hunt perhaps? Helping Dean out with his plan? Castiel wondered if they even knew about the situation Dean was in, or if Dean had even told them about their friendship. 

Castiel let out another long yawn and realised he was blinking hard to even keep his eyes open. He glanced around at the beds once more and noticed initials were carved into the headrests. One specifically stood out to him. 

DW. 

Castiel ambled over to the bed and perched himself on the edge of the mattress. He carefully pulled off his boots, and placed them to the side before sliding his legs on top of the sheet. Then he reached forward and pulled the blanket over his body, wriggling downwards as he did so, snuggling up against it. He closed his eyes and started to drift off. 

The blanket smelt like Dean and Castiel smiled, gripping it tightly. 

For the first time in a while, he felt safe. 

*** 

Dean stood outside the gigantic wooden Castle doors. He peered up at them, intimidated by the magnitude of the place, which he’d rarely seen up close. All he could focus on was the pounding of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears. There was blood splashed over the top of Dean’s dagger and some dried on his sleeves. His hands which were shaking as he held onto the box Lucifer had given to him. A few guards appeared to escort him inside and Dean did his best to hide the splattered mess, to not raise any suspicions. 

He walked through the Palace halls, keeping his head down, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Lucifer was waiting for him in the dining hall once more. He was propped up on his throne, legs crossed and grinning. 

“Here he is,” he said as Dean entered, instantly holding his arms out for the wooden box. Dean heaved out and reluctantly handed it over to him. Lucifer raised his eyebrows at Dean, who was once again attempting to avoid any eye contact. 

Lucifer slowly pulled open the lid of the box and his grin widened once he saw what lay inside. A red and bloody heart. One which he believed to be Castiel’s. 

“You actually did it,” Lucifer commented, observing the organ, “I didn’t believe you had it in you.” 

Dean gulped, choking back the truth. 

The truth that it was nowhere near Castiel’s heart. It wasn’t even a human heart; it was one from a wild pig which he’d gruesomely had to cut out in the middle of the forest. He could still hear the pig's squeals and there was a twinge of guilt in his stomach. Dean Winchester was a hunter, he had been all his life and yet this was the first time he was doubting his profession. Maybe it was because of the magnitude of what he had to pull off. Or the fact Dean Winchester knew he wasn’t a murderer and yet he had to pretend to the King that he had killed his best friend. 

“What are you going to tell the people?” Dean asked, trying to catch a glimpse out of the small window in the corner of the room, trying to move the conversation on quickly so he could leave. 

Lucifer drummed his nails against the table top. 

“Good question. Perhaps they don’t have to know Castiel is dead quite yet...they can just know he has gone a way for a while,” Lucifer paused, “Question for you, Where’s the rest of the body?” 

“I burnt it. Deep in the woods.” 

Again, a half-truth. 

He had burnt the pig. 

Dean folded his arms over his chest, so tightly that it was almost like he was suffocating himself. Lucifer noticed this and stopped drumming his fingers against the table. 

“Don’t worry, Mr Winchester. This is our secret,” he stated, nonchalantly, “I know how hard this must’ve been for you. You two were...close. Why don’t you go see yourself to a room in my Castle for tonight? It’s late and it’s the least I can do to repay you.” 

Lucifer’s smile was nauseating and made Dean want to punch him. He would rather not stay in the Castle for the night, but he didn’t want to raise any suspicions. Dean just wanted to snatch at the opportunity to evade Lucifer’s presence. 

He pushed his sweaty hands into his pockets and instantly turned to leave the room, as he was doing so, he could hear Lucifer mumbling to himself-though none of it was very clear or coherent. It stopped once Dean heard the lid slam back down on the wooden box. 

Dean stormed down the hallways of the Castle. The past few days had been the only times he’d actually been inside and it seemed just as big and confusing as he imagined. He knew he was likely to end up getting lost as he trailed down one corridor and climbed up a set of stairs towards another. Dean wondered about Castiel’s opinion of the place, growing up trapped within the walls with only the guards and an evil brother for company. He told himself to ask the Prince if he saw him again. 

When he saw him again. 

As long as Lucifer didn’t pick up on his coup. 

Dean didn’t know how he managed to arrive where he did, but before he knew it, he was outside Castiel’s room. It was in an isolated part of the Castle, far away from any other company. A large ‘C’ was engraved on the door in a royal blue. Dean glanced around to make sure he was alone and once certain pushed open the door and entered the room. He carefully pulled the door shut behind him and then looked around. It was smaller than he’d assumed it would be and the only source of light came through a singular window. This wasn’t a room fit for a Prince. 

Dean started to make his way over to the bed which was situated centrally. Trailing his fingers across the walls and a desk as he went. He almost fell onto Castiel’s bed when he reached it, his legs giving away from the stress that the day had brought him. He flopped back and gazed up at the ceiling that Castiel would’ve stared at so many times. A ray of sunlight peered through the window as the sun began to set upon the horizon. Dean was just going to lay here, and gather his thoughts together. Then he would find a way to sneak out of the castle so he could go back to his family. 

Go back to Castiel. 

He reached to his side and picked up Castiel’s pillow, brining it close to his chest. Dean hugged it tightly and started to close his eyes. He was tired and before long he was starting to drift off to sleep. A thousand thoughts raced around in his head, but the only one that mattered, the only thing he cared about, was that he knew Castiel was safe. 

And he had helped save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I hope you enjoyed that, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Especially basing Cas' journey into the forest off of the one from Disney's Snow White. Also the parallel of them sleeping in each others beds just came to me and I had to include it!  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Love Leah <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up to a surprise....or seven.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter is more character building than plot building, but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Song: 'Look After You'- The Fray

The sun began to peer through a gap in the curtains and the birds were singing a cheery, early morning song. Castiel stretched his arms up above his head before slowly opening and rubbing his eyes. For a moment he had forgotten where he even was, until the memories of yesterday came crashing back too him. He groaned, realising he'd fallen asleep for longer than he had intended too, before opening his eyes.

Castiel did not expect to see six figures stood around the bed he had slept in. Each of them staring at him. They towered over the Prince, whispering between themselves. Castiel looked around slightly startled. He noticed they each were carrying weapons, a sword, a dagger, a bow. Castiel's internal alarm bells began to ring loudly, a heavy pulsating through his head. His heart started to pound and mind raced, for a split second he wondered if they were Lucifer's men. Had he been found already? Where was Dean? Why weren't they trying to kill him? He tried to wriggle under the blanket, to hide himself, but they'd already seen him so really his actions were pointless.

“I thought he’d be taller,” one voice said. 

“When I first saw him, I was surprised by how short he was as well,” added another. 

“Dean didn’t lie about his eyes though...” 

“.... yeah, they really are blue.” 

They were all talking about him as though he wasn’t there, as though he couldn’t hear them. He raised his eyebrows, to see if he could catch their attention.

“Are we forgetting he’s a Prince?” Someone else said, “Are we not supposed to bow down to him?” 

The group went silent and instantly fixed their gazes upon Castiel once more. He stared straight back at them, his eyes peering out from just above the top of the blanket, as one of his only visible body parts. 

“I’m so sorry...are we supposed to bow, Your Highness?” A girl with bright red hair asked. She started to tilt her body slightly, as though she was already prepared to courtesy. 

Cas shook his head and pulled back the cover once more. He realised, through his weariness, that these people were not out to get him. It was more likely that they were the fellow hunters that Dean resided with. The ones who the messy beds belonged. Suddenly everything was at ease once more. His tense shoulders gave way as a surging feeling of relaxation made it's way through his body. 

“Uh hello. I just realised how rude it was of me to be in your house and to not have introduced myself yet,” Castiel said, his voice still slightly croaky. “Though you do already know who I am... Castiel...you can call me Cas. Dean does.” 

Castiel blushed slightly, letting out a small chuckle as he began to stumble over his words. 

“Dean’s told us a lot about you,” An older looking woman, with short hair stated.

“Doesn’t shut up about you,” A young man, who was taller than the rest of the hunters, added with a laugh. The man’s shaggy brown hair shook as he laughed, catching Castiel’s attention. He looked familiar, but Castiel didn’t know why. 

The others seemed to nod in agreement, rolling their eyes at what Castiel assumed was part of an inside joke that he had no understanding of. 

Another man, who seemed significantly older than the other hunters, stepped forward towards Castiel and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. One of reassurance. 

“You’re safe here, kid,” He said, “I’m Bobby.” 

Castiel looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Thank you,” he replied, “Thanks for having me. I know me just being here is a risk to all your lives and I promise I will repay you, one day.” 

There was a bit of laughter from the end of the bed and Castiel shot his head in that direction. It was coming from the red-haired girl who was flashing him a cheesy grin. 

“You’re already repaying us; I’ve never seen this house so clean in my life!” 

The group burst into hysterics once more, and even though he felt awkward and bit uncertain, Castiel smiled along with them before pushing himself up and reaching down for his boots. He was leaning so far over the side of the bed, that he was conscious about how careful he’d have to be so he didn’t fall off the edge. The awkwardness that had just disappeared would certainly come back if he ended up in a heap on the floor. 

“We’re going to go and cook up some grub,” Bobby continued, “Feel free to join us.” 

Castiel nodded, still reaching for his boots. He would join them soon-he just needed a minute to himself. A minute to take in all this kindness and hospitality. A minute to gather his early morning thoughts. 

Most of which, centered on wondering if Dean was okay. 

***

When Castiel finally made his way down the stairs, most of the hunters had finished eating. The table was a scattered mess of bowls and pots once more, causing Castiel to jokingly roll his eyes. Three people were still sat at the table, the red head, shaggy hair and another girl who Castiel hadn’t noticed earlier. The three of them were huddled together. They were in deep conversation, talking intensely and signing to each other. He made his way over and perched himself on a chair nearby. He did it in an awkward manner in an attempt to not disturb them. He glanced over at the large pot sat in the middle of the table, still steaming, containing remnants of whatever the group had just eaten for what he assumed was breakfast. 

“Try some, there's loads left!” A female voice said, and Castiel turned to see the red-haired girl smiling at him brightly once more. 

Hesitantly, he picked up a spoon and scooped some of the delicacy into an empty bowl, before taking a mouthful. He wasn’t sure what he was eating and he couldn’t determine the texture, but it tasted delicious. It was like nothing he’d ever eaten before. It was so much better than the dry, boring and bland foods Lucifer had made him eat back at the Castle. Castiel immediately took a second mouthful, barely stopping for a breath in between. 

“Nice right?” The girl chimed back, she was giving Castiel a cheerful thumbs up, “I’m Charlie, by the way. And that’s Sam- he's Dean’s brother and that’s Sam’s girlfriend, Eileen. We’re all hunters.” 

Charlie extravagantly pointed at Sam and Eileen who both raised a hand in greeting, as she continued to chatter away. Castiel raised his eyebrows and smiled back but was unable to speak due to the amount of food in his mouth. Castiel found it funny how he’d thought Sam looked so familiar earlier but had failed to put two and two together. Sam really did remind him of Dean, mannerisms and all. Castiel couldn’t remember if Dean had ever mentioned having a brother before, even just in passing. He felt like a bad friend for not knowing and was beginning to realise he really didn’t know much about his best friend at all. Well, other than the fact he was a hunter and he had the most beautiful green eyes Castiel had ever seen. Eyes which sometimes he could just get lost in, staring into a virescent sea. Or the fact Castiel could always tell when Dean was nervous, as he’d run his hand through his silky brown hair and let out a small chuckle. So, maybe he did know some things about Dean, just not the most important things. Or maybe he just found his best friend mildly attractive. 

“I’d ask you a question but I feel like I know everything about you already,” Sam stated, chuckling to himself, snapping Castiel out of his trance.

He swallowed down his food, almost too eager to respond to Sam’s statement. 

“Because of Dean?” he asked, his voice higher than normal. 

The three in front of him nodded, before giving each other a knowing glance which Castiel was oblivious too. 

“He’s going to be okay, isn’t he?” Castiel suddenly asked, quieter and much more timid than before. He still felt guilty about the predicament and had hoped Dean would be back by now to calm his nerves. 

There was a silence for a few seconds that lingered in the air and Castiel daren't look at anyone in case the response was negative. But Sam eventually spoke up to clear the air. Sam who knew Dean better than anyone. 

“It’s Dean. Of course, he’ll be fine.” 

Castiel let out a shaky relieved sigh. 

The conversation died down a bit after that. Sam and Eileen were speaking to each other about some important private matters and Charlie was busy cleaning her knife collection. Castiel slowly finished his meal and then decided that he was once again going to clean up for these people. After all, it was the least he could do to show his gratitude. 

He stacked up the messy bowls that were at the table and managed to carry them over to the basin. Then he pumped the water into the sink whilst gazing out of the small cottage window. He could see the green open meadow with the long flowy grass and the array of colourful flowers that were bedded among it. It looked much more idyllic and like he’d imagined now he could see it in the broad daylight. The sun shone down on the patch of land, giving everything a golden glow. Once Castiel was finished cleaning up, he was going to go outside to the field. Spend time exploring his natural surroundings and get to know the other hunters who were already out there. Appreciating every moment. 

Castiel leant forward and pushed the window open onto the latch. The cool summer breeze rushed inside and Castiel closed his eyes for a moment to take it all in. Letting it blow against his face. He smiled before opening his eyes again and glancing out of the window once more. 

The grass waved in the wind. Birds were soaring through the sky above. Dean was there. 

Castiel almost dropped the bowl he was washing. He took a double take. Blinking hard and shaking his head, assuming his mind was playing a cruel trick on him. Castiel closed his eyes and slowly reopened them. 

And Dean was still there. 

***

Dean was marching across the clearing towards the house. He looked out of breath and it was clear he’d rushed there. Castiel carefully placed the bowl he was cleaning in the wash basin and made his way to the door, which he pulled open but didn’t move far from. Instead, he decided to linger in the doorway. Castiel watched on as Dean’s family greeted him, they’d clearly been worried about Dean as well, maybe as much as Castiel himself had been. Bobby patted Dean on the back, whilst Jody and Donna pulled him into a tight hug. Castiel smiled and pulled his own arm across his torso. It was nice for him to see a group of people like this. A group who cared about each other so much, especially when it had been the opposite for him all of his life. It was refreshing to see a group of people that were like family. 

Dean pulled away from his hug with Donna and Jody, and whilst doing so he caught a glimpse of Castiel in the doorway. He smiled to himself, pleased that his plan had clearly worked and Castiel had managed to get here safely. The men held eye contact for a brief moment before Dean started moving again. Walking towards Castiel at speed. Once he reached the door, Dean let out a heavy breath which he had clearly been holding onto, before then wrapping his arms around Castiel, pulling him into an almighty embrace. Castiel was overwhelmed and it took a second to process everything before he grabbed hold of Dean in return, burying his head into Dean’s shoulder. They stayed there for a few minutes in silence, taking in the moment. Just the two of them. 

“Looks like you managed to get here then,” Dean teased, pulling away from the hug, “In one piece.” 

“Seems you did too,” Castiel replied with a smirk. 

Dean shoved Castiel playfully in return. 

“Thanks, again, by the way,” he added, “For saving my life.” 

Dean began to blush. In attempt to hide it he shrugged off Castiel’s comment like it wasn’t really a big deal. Like saving Castiel’s life and defying orders from the King was comparable to the time he retrieved ten-year-old Castiel’s blanket from a tree. Even though he had been the one to throw it up there. Accidentally.

“Pffft...” Dean scoffed, awkwardly bundling his hands into his pockets. 

They glanced at each other once more, unsure of what else to say. For a second it felt like they were the only people in the world. In their own little world. Green eyes staring into blue eyes. Their faces inches apart. Subconsciously leaning closer and... 

“Dean? Is that you?” A voice called from somewhere inside the house. 

It was Sam. 

“Are you back?” 

This startled the boys, who instantly tore their gazes away from each other. Castiel frantically trying to find another spot to stare at and Dean acting like nothing had just happened. 

“I should...” Dean coughed to cleared his throat, “I should go talk to Sammy. Show him that I’m fine.” 

Dean gestured up and down at his body to emphasise his point and highlight that he was absolutely fine. In one piece, as Castiel would often say to tease him. Castiel found his eyes lingering over Dean's body for longer than they should've and so he chuckled to cover it up. Castiel then nodded his head and awkwardly pointed behind them to the kitchen sink where he had spent most of his day. 

“Yeah, and.... I should finish cleaning up.” 

They stood there for a second longer. Dean ran his hand through his hair. 

“But after I’ve spoken to Sam, we can catch up...if you want?” Dean asked, rolling his shoulder. “Hopefully, uninterrupted this time.” 

Dean was trying to sneak another glance at Castiel, to see if his attempt at a joke had amused the Prince but he didn’t want to seem too obvious. His heart didn’t use to pound like this around his best friend or if it did, he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Yeah, of course,” Castiel replied, still distracted, “And you can tell me how exactly you’ve managed to trick my brother and fake my death. Just so I know that he won’t come knocking at the door trying finish the job himself.” 

His words were blunt and dry, even though he hadn’t intended them to be. Castiel was just nervous. Lucifer could still be lurking around any corner. 

He let out a nervous laugh, to try and negate the tension in the room. He wondered if Dean had the same fears and anxieties about the situation that he did. He wondered if it was going to keep Dean up at night too. Dean could see how tense Castiel was about everything and felt it was his responsibility to tell him that everything would be okay. To be there for him. To protect him. 

“Hey,” he said, reaching out towards Castiel and gently placing a hand of reassurance on his shoulder. Castiel flickered his attention between the hand and Dean’s face, softening up at just the mere touch. 

“You’re safe, Cas. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Dean and Cas interactions makes me all happy, until I realise we could've had it all in the show and then they just silenced them :(  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm excited to post the next one tomorrow. I'm nearly finished writing this story and I must warn the pining and the angst is strong.  
> Once again, thanks for reading!  
> Love, Leah <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas share a few home truths, whilst Lucifer revels in his new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning in this chapter for mentions of John Winchester and implied past abuse. 
> 
> Song: 'Home'- Rhodes

The day passed by quite quickly. Castiel spent his time inside the house, cleaning up and settling in. Charlie stuck to his side, he guessed it was her attempt to make him feel welcomed. She was nice and sweet but very talkative and he ended up learning more about her than he probably ever needed to know. Despite this, Castiel appreciated her efforts and company whilst he waited for Dean to finish whatever he was up to.

Dean had spoken to Sam, like he’d mentioned, but then had disappeared. Castiel had noticed him with Bobby at one point having some deep heated conversation and then he’d vanished for a bit again before popping back into the kitchen with a handful of recently rooted vegetables. Castiel guessed Dean had done some gardening to clear his head, though he’d never had him down as the gardening type of guy. Then Dean had slipped off for a second time, with Sam saying he’d gone for a shower and a nap to clear his mind. Castiel was worried about Dean. He seemed like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dean was double crossing the King, lying, committing treason. Castiel sighed. Dean was doing all of it for him.

In the evening, everyone gathered at the table and ate a meal together. Castiel found the experience rather fascinating, as all of his eating experiences had just been him and Lucifer, sat in mostly silence, in the dark and dingy dining hall. But here everyone was joking and laughing. The fire was lit causing the room to glow, giving the place a real homely feel. Sam and Eileen were practically sat in each others laps, feeding one another and heavily flirting. Charlie would glance at Castiel and roll her eyes at the sight, but it was clear she was joking. Donna and Jody had cooked the meal and were taking compliments in from Bobby with pride. Everyone was smiling. They were enjoying themselves. Castiel found that he was enjoying himself too.

Dean ended up joining them a bit later. He pulled up an empty chair in the space besides Castiel and flashed a smile at the Prince, before turning to the table and starting his own food.

“Compliments to the chefs!” He announced after a few mouthfuls. He looked up and winked at Donna and Jody, causing everyone to cheer. Castiel joined in because it felt right. He snook a glance at Dean who seemed much more relaxed and at ease too. Everything felt right.

“You know, I thought maybe you were avoiding me today,” Castiel finally said, a bit later, to Dean.

“Who says I wasn’t?” Dean instantly quipped back, a slight grin across his face.

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Was it not you who suggested we catch up later? I must've been mistaken..”

There was clear sarcasm in Castiel's tone but that didn't stop the twinge Dean felt in his gut. He tilted his head in Castiel’s direction, biting his lip, trying to hold back a nervous laugh.

“Okay....”

Dean trailed off before leaning towards Castiel and with his voice almost as quiet as a whisper he explained how he managed to pull everything off. He explained how as soon as Lucifer had ordered him to commit the murder his mind had been running in over drive to try and figure out how to fool him. Reassuring Castiel once more that there was no chance in any world that he would kill his own best friend, even if it had disastrous consequences for himself. He then went on to describe the rest of his plan. How after he’d left Cas at the cross roads, he’d gone hunting in the woods for a wild pig and how once he’d found it, he wasted no time in killing it. Dean held back small details like how it was the first time he felt guilty after hunting and how seeing the pig lying there made him tear up as the magnitude of the situation began to hit. But he went along with everything and cut out the heart of the pig, placing it in the wooden box and giving it to the King. Dean explained how he had to make sure Lucifer believe it was a human heart before even thinking about leaving the Castle.

Dean clenched his fists together whilst telling the story, his nails digging into his palms. Castiel listened attentively, his jaw dropping, shocked by the lengths Dean had gone to prove this, to make his death seem legitimate. The lengths he was going to keep Castiel safe.

“Wow,” he uttered, “I didn't...Thanks again. I honestly don’t think I can thank you enough... what you’re doing.... what you’ve done...You didn't have to.”

Dean wanted to reply and tell Castiel 'he did' but instead Dean turned away awkwardly, blushing once more. He wasn’t very good at taking compliments and decided instead to have a drink and let the conversation topic mull over to something else.

Castiel waited a few moments before speaking again.

“It’s nice here. Feels like a proper home.”

Dean placed down his glass.

“How did it end up being just you and the devil in that big scary Castle?” He asked and Castiel let out a heavy breath.

“I never knew my parents. They died when I was young...or that’s what Lucifer always said,” Castiel paused, realising citing his untrustworthy brother wasn’t the best source, “Me and my brother is all it’s ever been, all I’ve ever known. I guess being Prince I never really thought there was anything else, I just assumed most people live this way. You never talked about your parents...I guess I thought everyone was in the same boat. Alone.”

Dean nodded understanding what his friend was saying. He flashed a sympathetic look in Castiel’s direction.

“Sometimes...sometimes I wish I hadn’t known my parents,” Dean said, revealing something he’d secretly held onto for so long, “I had a pretty sorry excuse for a mother, she tried her best, I guess, but it got harder and harder for me to ignore the things she put us through as I grew up. Maybe if it was just me, Sammy and her it could've been different... but it wasn't so I'll never really know."

Dean stopped for a moment, unsure whether he should continue. These were feelings he'd held onto for so long and now it felt like they were just spilling out. He needed to admit them someone. Someone he trusted. Someone he felt could relate.

"Don’t even get me started on my father...he was...just this horrible overbearing figure who wanted to control my life. He wasn’t a nice man. He was hunter too, you see, I guess it's a family business...I think it's the only thing I have in common with him," Dean bit the inside of his cheek, "I often felt like I had to protect myself and Sam from him... felt like I had to grow up faster than I should’ve so I could be the one to impress him and my brother was safe from his wrath. When me and Sammy finally got a way...when we found Bobby and the hunters...I don’t know, I feel like I finally found my real family. My place in the world, where I could just be me.”

“It must be nice to have these guys,” Castiel commented, pointing around at everyone. They were now all huddled near the fire. Talking, dancing, singing. “I’ve never really had anyone, well except the animals... but of course, that just sounds weird. And I thought if I loved the people in the kingdom and they loved me it’d fill the emptiness, but it’s not the same. To be loved and to have love, they're different feelings,” Castiel exhaled, “Besides, my brother’s taken that away from me now too anyway.”

Castiel felt tears start to prick his eyes and rubbed them gently with his fingertips. Dean had noticed and carefully reached towards him, placing a consoling hand upon his leg.

“Hey, this is your family now too,” Dean reassured him with the softest smile Castiel had ever seen, "You've got us."

“Dean, I don’t know what to say. You save me, you’re giving me a home...a family, if they want me, …and I know it’s because I’m a Prince or whatever...”

“No,” Dean cut in, “I’m doing it because I... cause you’re my best friend. It’s a given.”

Castiel and Dean exchanged a look. A lingering look. Dean’s tongue wet the top of his lip whilst Castiel watched Dean’s evergreen eyes. Dean’s grip on Cas’s leg tightened as his eyes flickered down to Castiel’s mouth. Castiel tilted his head slightly and began to lean forward. They were mere inches apart.

“Dean, you gotta come try this! Bring Cas too! Donna’s made pie,” Charlie suddenly yelled, catching both of the boys by surprise. They both instantly looked away, their eyes trying to dart to somewhere else in the room. Dean cleared his throat and awkwardly started to stand up. Castiel stayed at the table and started to fiddle with his cutlery.

“Donna does make a mean pie,” Dean said, his voice cracking slightly. He awkwardly beckoned for Castiel to follow with his head and after a moment of consideration Cas decided he would. They both trudged over to the group and Charlie cheered when she saw them. Everyone was laughing at something dumb Sam had said. Dean instantly burst into hysterics and not long after Castiel ended up laughing too. Donna handed them both bowls with large helpings of the pie and Castiel watched as Dean’s face lit up. The rest of the night was a blur. Everyone exchanging stories. Sharing the love.

Castiel and Dean occasionally caught each other's eye and though they both thought nothing of it, there was something clearly different in the air between them. Dean tried to stop himself looking every time but couldn't, he was drawn to him in ways he hadn't considered before.

To be loved and to have love, that was what Castiel had said. Castiel wanted to be loved. Dean couldn't get that thought out of his mind.

Castiel felt like a bit of an outsider, but as the night drew on he felt more involved and it seemed the hunters really did enjoy his presence. They didn't treat him specially because he was royalty, and it wasn't like they owed him. They treat him normally. He wasn't Prince Castiel, he was just Cas and he liked that. He thought back to Dean’s words, how he'd been certain this was now his family too and it was. He finally felt home.

He was on cloud nine and nothing could take this a way from him.

***

A few days had passed since Castiel’s ‘death’ and Lucifer was revelling in the power and control he had. The peacefulness in the Castle had been a pleasure and his mind hadn’t run into over drive like it usually did, looking for ways Castiel maybe trying to bring about his downfall. He had also yet to tell the townspeople anything about his brother’s disappearance. He’d tell them soon, but they didn’t need to know anything yet. Especially as everyone would probably go into mourning once they found out and for the moment, he just wanted to forget that Castiel ever existed.

Only one thing could make Lucifer’s day better.

The King ventured into his lair, speeding up the spiralled staircase, throwing open the door. He smiled to himself when he noticed the box was still sat on the table and then turned to face the mirror.

“Crowley, you in there?” he cooed, knocking against the glass.

The begrudged face of Crowley suddenly appeared. He looked tired and his hair was ragged.

“You finally called me by my name,” he commented, his voice gruff.

Lucifer shrugged, “I’m in a good mood.”

He was yet to tell Crowley of the young Prince’s demise, and couldn’t wait to finally hear the words leave the man in the mirror’s mouth. That King Lucifer was finally the fairest in the land.

“Magic Mirror on the wall, who in this land is the most handsome of all?”

Lucifer drummed his fingers against his arm, his grin ever growing as he was prepared to hear Crowley finally credit him.

Crowley heaved out a heavy breath, causing the glass to steam up.

“Your Highness...you already know the answer...”

“No, no,” Lucifer cut in, slightly agitated, “I know the old answer...but not the new answer...Reveal the new answer!”

Crowley looked on confused.

“There is no new answer,” Crowley reaffirmed, “Prince Castiel is the fairest in the land.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and pulled his arms across his chest, frantically shaking his heads.

“Come on Crowley, I know it must pain you to admit the truth,” Lucifer stated, his voice a purr full of confidence and arrogance, “Prince Castiel is dead. I am the fairest in this land.”

The mirror shook slightly against the wall as this alleged revelation shocked Crowley.

“Prince Castiel is not dead,” Crowley said, his voice low, “Through the woods and in a clearing, there stands the hunters house. Prince Castiel dwells there.”

Crowley was not enjoying being the barer of bad news to the King, nor did he want to sell out the young Prince but within the restraints of his curse he was unable to speak anything but the truth. Lucifer lunged forward, picking up the wooden box, not believing a single word he was hearing. He pulled back the lid and shoved it in front of the mirror, revealing the bloodied heart to Crowley.

“But this is his heart,” Lucifer stated, bluntly, “The hunter brought it to me as proof.”

Crowely tried to hold back a laugh and instead scoffed upon his realisation that the huntsman had managed to trick the all-powerful King.

“That is a pig's heart, Your Highness,” he exclaimed/

Lucifer started to turn red, Crowley couldn’t tell at first if it was through embarrassment or anger when suddenly Lucifer’s eyes opened wide, a clear fit of rage crossing his face. He slammed close the lid of the box, shoving it back down on the table. Fists clenched he stepped closer to the mirror; his anger now extremely visible.

“A...a... heart of a pig?!” He shrieked, clearly enraged, “A HEART OF A PIG? You mean to tell me I was tricked by the heart of a pig!”

Crowley didn’t feel like speaking, he didn’t want to reply and wished he could just disappear. He did not want to be at the brunt of Lucifer’s eruption, so he simply nodded in response. Lucifer began to mumble to himself pacing back and forth.

“I can’t believe I trusted that Winchester to do this...of course why was I so stupid...I guess some jobs I have to carry out myself.”

Crowley watched on as this continued for a few minutes, as Lucifer went from his pacing to flickering through the amass of books lying on his table top. He was focused and searching for something specific, Crowley daren’t ask a single question. He did not want to be involved in Lucifer’s plot, nor did he want to incriminate Castiel even more.

“I need to find it...I need to find the spell,” Lucifer began to mumble on his breath. The candles flame flickered in the tense air and the silence was jarring. Lucifer skewered through multiple books, loose pages flying everywhere and the useless books tumbled to the ground with a loud thud. Eventually, however, he came across what he was looking for. His eureka moment. Lucifer smirked at Crowley once more.

“I will go myself and finish this,” he said, “I will disguise myself so no one will suspect a thing. Not a hunter. Not Dean. And definitely not Castiel.”

Crowley felt like he was waiting for an evil cackle that never came. Instead, Lucifer picked up one of his books. It was large and had a leather black cover. It was worn and old and seemed so mysterious.

“I will use this formula to transform myself, to turn my charming looks so sour!”

Lucifer spun around and cast his gaze upon his cauldron. He hastily placed the spell book beside it and began to look around his room for ingredients. He had countless shelves full of potions and remedies, surely, he’d be able to unearth what he needed. He began to chant quietly as he moved around, preparing his spell as he started to find things to place inside.

_“Change my royal raiment to a pedlar's cloak._

_Mummy dust to make me old._

_To shroud my clothes, the black of night._

_To age my voice, an old hag's cackle._

_To whiten my hair, a scream of fright._

_A blast of wind to fan my hate!_

_A thunderbolt to mix it well.”_

Lucifer’s hands began to tremble as he placed the ingredients into the pot. He raised his voice as he continued to repeat the spell. Slowly, things were starting to change. His hair began to turn grey, his skin wrinkled up and his voice started to croak. A cloak shrouded over his shoulders, hiding his face which Crowley was thankful for as he didn’t want to see the monstrosity that Lucifer was becoming. At least his looks would now match who he really was. Definitely not the most handsome in the land, but the perfect disguise.

Lucifer’s back was now arched and he slowly crept over to pick up his final ingredient. It was the green apple he had been eating the other day. It had remained on the floor. Battered, bruised and rotting. He held it up carefully, like it was the most delicate and priceless item in the world.

“And now, a special sort of death for one you say is so fair,” he trailed off, before placing the remnants of the apple in his cauldron, “A poisoned apple.”

Crowley gasped unintentionally, shifting Lucifer’s focus back to the mirror.

“Sleeping Death?” he questioned, not willing to look Lucifer in his soulless eyes.

“Yes, you seem to have caught on,” Lucifer cackled, “A curse so strong everyone will think he’s dead and then I shall be finally free of the wretched boy.”

Crowley felt helpless in his mirror. All he could do was watch Lucifer plot and conspire. It was worse than that, his curse meant he actively had to help. He could not lie to his master.

“But there is a way to break this curse, Your Highness...” Crowley tried to stop the words unravelling out of his mouth, but he couldn’t, “If Prince Castiel is kissed by a true love, he will be awoken.”

There was silence for a moment, until Lucifer burst into hysterics.

“Do you not think I know that, Crowley? Do you think that low of me?” He exclaimed, “I have been planning this for so long and my dear brother said to me himself he will never have a true love. He will remain asleep forever.”

Lucifer was not going to stop until his words came true.

He peered into the Cauldron, smoke cascading down the sides. There was a white glow from inside, lighting up his face. Lucifer pushed back his sleeve, revealing a rotting and wrinkled arm. Slowly he reached into the cauldron, pulling out an object that was dripping. He placed it in the palm of his hands and turned it over to examine it in all of its beauty.

A delicious red apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is quickly going from good to bad...  
> I really liked focusing on the found family aspect of this chapter especially since the show decided to ignore the 'family doesn't end in blood' motto in the finale that I pretend doesn't exist!  
> Lucifer's spell is quoted from the Disney Snow white movie, I just had to adapt it to suit a transformation into an old man over an old woman.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we're getting to some intense stuff and angst in the next few, so the happiness at the start was a light breather!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading,  
> Love Leah <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is left alone...what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had a busy day and didn't have time to post. I've also started the second fic of this series, which is going to be a tangled au and I'll hopefully start posting it once I've finished uploading all of this fic.   
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as things are about to get tense... 
> 
> Song: 'Help Yourself'- Bryde

The following days passed by quite quickly for Castiel. The hunters decided to stay home for a bit to help him settle in, to make sure he was safe for the first few days. Castiel appreciated how much all of them cared and looked out for him. Like Dean had said, they really started to feel like a family. He was learning practical skills from Bobby, cooking with Jody and Donna. He already had inside jokes with Charlie and felt like a third wheel when he was with Sam and Eileen. And then there was Dean, his best friend. They hadn’t spent as much time together and they hadn’t spoken about the incident the other night, where Castel thought for a second that something was going to happen, but they still spoke occasionally and sat together for meals. 

Sam had let Castiel sleep in his bed, as it meant he could then share with Eileen. This meant Castiel spent his nights lying across from Dean, occasionally staring at him when he struggled to doze off. It was almost pitch black at nights with only the slightest glimmer of moon light illuminating the room so Castiel couldn’t always clearly see Dean. But he knew he was there and could imagine his features. It helped him sleep knowing Dean was close, and if they weren’t in a room with six other people, he’d whisper to Dean and drift off having a conversation with the hunter. Castiel knew better than to imagine things like this, Dean was probably asleep. Castiel would try his best to banish the constant cycle of thoughts about his best friend, but they never stopped popping into his head. His eyes would stay fixed on the spot he knew Dean was, as he let out a small sigh. It was too dark for Castiel to knowing that Dean was staring right back. 

On the fifth day of Castiel’s stay things were going to be different. The hunters needed to go out on a hunt, otherwise they would end up running out of food and stock. Castiel would’ve loved to have gone with them but he knew it was safer to stay back and mind the house. He sat at the table sipping his beverage from a mug and watched as everyone packed their equipment and started to leave the cottage. Dean hung back and glanced over at Castiel as he slowly placed his duffel bag over his shoulder. 

“You going to be okay?” Dean asked, lingering in the doorway, “I could...I could stay with you, if you want?” 

Castiel shook his head, placing his cup down in front of him. He made sure he flashed Dean a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll be fine, Dean. Don’t worry about me.” 

“Okay but remember what we said?” Dean added. 

Castiel slumped back in his chair and chuckled, his eyes exploring the concern etched on Dean’s face. 

“I know, I know. Just stay in the house and I’ll be safe,” he replied, “You’re like some doting mother hen.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows, half offended by Castiel’s comment. 

“Cheers Cas,” Dean responded, fiddling with the straps on his bag, “I’m only looking out for you, man.” 

Castiel quickly jumped in to make sure Dean didn’t take anything the wrong way, “I know, sorry. I was joking. I really appreciate how much you care,” he said, excluding the fact it made his heart race at an expediential pace and made his stomach flutter, “Maybe it should be me worrying about you. You better come back in one piece.” 

Dean threw his head back and laughed at Castiel’s comments. 

“I’ll try my best,” he replied, with a wave before stepping outside to join the others. Castiel watched as the door swung shut and shifted his focus to the small cottage window. He could see the group wander off through the field and into the deep woods. Castiel sat for a moment, contending with his own thoughts before deciding to go upstairs and take a nap to pass time. 

*** 

Castiel was awoken by a loud knock at the door. He bolted up, startled, and was unsure who or what had caused the sound. He was certain that he hadn’t been asleep that long and therefore there was no way that Dean and the other hunters could be back so soon. Castiel sat up slowly, gripping the blanket tightly, hesitantly peering around. Then there was another knock at the door, louder than before and with significantly more force. Castiel gave it a few moments before deciding he’d go and see who was there. For all he knew it could be his imagination going into overdrive. 

Castiel slowly crept down the stairs, making sure they didn’t creak. He approached the small cottage window, trying to remain out of sight before carefully glancing out of it. He couldn’t see much other than the empty courtyard in front of the house and then the empty meadow that lay beyond it. few birds were sat on the fence and leaves were tumbling to the floor but Castiel couldn’t see anything out there capable of knocking on the door. He was about to head back to the bed when there was another knock at the door. This time it was quieter. 

“Hello? Is anyone home?” Came a voice. It was croaky and barely audible. 

Castiel hung back near the window, still unable to see where the commotion was coming from. 

“I don’t mean to disturb you, I just need some help,” the voice continued, sounding frail and weak, “Please.” 

It sounded like an old man, he was out of breath and sounded confused. He was begging Castiel for help and even though Castiel had told Dean he would remain inside and stay hidden, the need to help this man was over powering. Castiel couldn’t just stand by and listen. He cautiously made his was over to the door, exhaling slowly and reached out towards the handle. He was ready just in case it was a trick of the mind or a trick from his brother. Castiel turned the handle and pulled the door back. There in front of him stood the man. As he had assumed it was an elderly man, who was hunched over with a cane in one hand and a basket full of apples in the other. The man wore a black cloak, covering most of his body but his grey hair and wrinkled face peered out from the darkness. 

“Oh hello, young man,” he said upon Castiel’s presence. The man looked Castiel up and down before speaking once more, “I’m awfully sorry to bother you but I seem to have gotten lost, I was wondering if you could direct me on my way.” 

Castiel tilted his head and rubbed a hand against his neck, “Uh, sure... I can try help you out.” 

Castiel wasn’t certain but he thought he could see the man smile at his willingness to help him. 

“I’m looking for a nearby village...I think there’s a castle there,” the man paused briefly to clear his throat, “I’m off to go and visit some family there but I’m not sure what direction I should be going in.” 

The man pivoted slightly, gesturing at the many pathways that could be taken in the forest. Castiel raised his eyebrows and nodded, understanding what was being asked and understanding how confusing the journey to the village could be. 

“It’s quite simple really, just keep going down that road,” Castiel said pointing towards the path he had once taken to get here, “Just stick on the path and don’t get distracted and you’ll find your way to the town.” 

Castiel smiled at the man, who in turn tamely smiled back. 

“Thank you,” he said, “Thank you so much.” 

Castiel blushed slightly at the compliment but took it with a nod. He leant on the door frame, resting his hand on the door in preparation to bid the elder goodbye but instead of departing the man reached into his basket. It took him a while to fumble through it but eventually he pulled something out. A bright red apple which he held out in the palm of his hand in Cas’s direction. 

“As a thank you gift,” the man stated, “And to apologise for taking up your time.” 

The man jilted his head forward as though he was beckoning to Castiel to pick up the apple. The birds on the fence began to tweet, making sounds that Castiel hadn’t heard a bird make before. 

“Seems like your friends want some too,” the old man joked, a gruff chuckle escaping his lips. 

Castiel gazed at the birds for a moment and then back at the apple which was now being pushed even closer towards him. The faintest of alarm bells were ringing in the back of Castiel’s head but for some reason he ignored them. For whatever reason he followed his heart instead of his head. He felt like taking the apple off the old man was the right thing to do, the politest way to go. Castiel reached forward and carefully picked it up. He could use it to make an apple pie, to thank the hunters for their hospitality. Dean liked pies; he could make is specially for him as a gift. 

Castiel examined the fruit. It was larger than most apples he’d seen before and had a shine to it that made it glimmer in the sun. Castiel noticed that it was the only red apple from the basket which contained a sea full of green ones. The old man had picked up on Castiel wandering eye as well. 

“Ah, you see this specific apple boy, it is special,” he uttered, almost a purr to his voice, “It’s a wishing apple.” 

At the word ‘wishing’ Castiel raised his eyebrows. He was intrigued. It made him think of his wishing well which he missed dearly. He twiddled the apple around in his hand once more, and smiled. His smile full of uncertainty but also awe. 

“I’ve also heard it is one of the sweetest apples around. Divine,” The man continued, “So why don’t you take a bite?” 

Castiel now held the apple between both his hands and was staring at it with full intent. He was so focused on the apple that he didn’t notice the maniacal grin spreading across the senior’s face. The voice in Castiel’s head was now screaming at him to stop but before he even realised what he was doing he brought the apple closer to his lips. If the man was telling the truth all he had to do was make a simple wish. He knew what he wanted; it was something he also knew would never actually happen. Something he could never have. But if the apple was magic then maybe...maybe his wish could finally come true. 

Cas closed his eyes. 

He exhaled, taking a second. 

Then he bit into the apple. 

For a moment, the sensation was amazing. The man had been right it really was the best apple he had ever tasted. Castiel swallowed his first bite, smiling, and was ready to take another when the world started to go blurry. His head started to pound and he felt slightly dizzy. Things were spinning and his legs started to feel numb. Weak. He could no longer keep his balance. He tried to speak, say something, ask the man for help but the words wouldn’t come out. 

The apple tumbled out of his hand crashing to the floor and before long Castiel was there with it. He had collapsed into a heap in the doorway. His eyes fluttering closed. The last thing he heard before drifting off into his deep sleep was an evil, malicious laugh. It was one he seemed to recognise, that was so suspiciously familiar. 

It was too late when it dawned on him that he had been tricked. When he realised it wasn’t a lost, old beggar he had just helped out. The last thing Castiel’s mind went to was Dean. It always went back to Dean. And then everything went black. 

Castiel lie asleep on the floor. To anyone who came across him, the young Prince would appear dead. His brother, Lucifer, stood cackling over his body. 

He had finally won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was always going to happen eventually :(  
> Poor Castiel...And be prepared for the angst that is coming up.  
> As always thank you so much for reading!  
> Love Leah <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the upcoming angst that is coming up....just be prepared.
> 
> Song: 'Forest Fire' by Brighton

The trees towered high above and the wind whistled through their branches, causing leaves to tumble to the ground. Dean had to avoid standing on the crumpled leaf litter that coated the forest floor, as he had to be as silent as possible when searching for his prey. His hand was tightly clasped around the handle of his dagger which was rested in the holster against his hip. Dean scanned his surroundings carefully, ready to pounce at a single sound but the area was mostly silent. It had been a bad day for hunting, they’d been out for a few hours and there was not a single creature to be found. The sky was turning grey as the minutes ticked by, filling up with rain clouds which would dampen any effort of a hunt when the precipitation fell, and Dean had a funny feeling in his stomach. A strange overarching instinct in his gut that something was wrong, he just couldn’t put his finger on what. 

He heaved out a heavy sigh and made his way over to a large and lonely boulder that wasn’t too far away from where he had been stood. Dean perched himself on the rock and was startled by his brother's appearance beside him, almost falling straight back off it. He glared at Sam, who let out a small chuckle. 

“Sorry,” his brother said, sitting down beside him, “I’ve just been wanting to do that for so long.” 

Dean let out a disapproving hum under his breath. 

“You look distracted,” Sam commented, throwing Dean a sympathetic glance, “Is it because of the bad hunt...or...?” 

Sam trailed off, not wanting to push too much. 

“No, it’s not just the hunt,” Dean stated “I just got this feeling, something’s not right.” 

Dean looked up, the sun was trying to peak out from behind the clouds but was trapped, causing the sky to be shrouded in a cape of darkness. 

Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure Cas will be fine, Dean,” he stated, a calming tone in his voice, “I know you worry about him, all the time. I do too, though I’m not sure it’s the same...but I am sure he can handle himself.” 

Dean looked away from Sam, attempting to hide the pink blush that had crept over his cheeks. 

“I know he can,” Dean heaved out, his voice cracking as he spoke, “I just feel helpless. I want to protect him from that son of a bitch and I know Cas is no damsel in distress but...I’d do anything for him...To keep him safe.” 

Sam nodded, understanding Dean’s words. 

“I know, it’s like how I’d do anything for Eileen. I get it.” 

Dean turned to Sam; his eyebrows raised slightly. The blush now visible and impossible to hide as much as Dean wished he could. 

“Huh?” Dean managed to say in relation to Sam’s comparison, his eyes darting to the floor. 

“Come on Dean,” Sam said, rolling his eyes at his brother, “We both know what's going on here. Don’t make me spell it out for you.” 

Dean shrunk back, biting his lips. He knew what Sam was insinuating, hell he knew what Sam was inferring was the truth. Castiel was his best friend; he was the prince who Dean felt he had a duty to protect and look after but it was so much more than that. Castiel made him laugh like no one else. He worried about Castiel’s life more than even his own sometimes. His heart would race anytime their fingers accidentally brushed or when they embraced, he wished they’d never let go. He didn’t need Sam to spell it out, but he was still too afraid to admit it because if Castiel didn’t feel the same way. Dean didn’t want to ruin their friendship. 

Sam began to push himself up off the rock and glanced around the forest. 

“We should try to find something, before it gets too dark and we have to go back,” he paused for a second, watching his brother contemplate his words, “And you should tell Cas.” 

Dean shot his attention to Sam who was smiling at him. Dean tried to shrug off Sam’s comment but part of him agreed with him. Part of him wanted to. 

“Maybe,” he finally replied, “Now let's go catch ourselves a meal.” 

The two brothers laughed at each other for a second and Sam held his hand out to help pull his brother up. Dean was ready to take his hand and follow Sam on a trail when he heard an ear-piercing cry, startling him. Both brothers looked around bewildered and that’s when they saw a group of birds flying their way. They were chirping loud and incessantly, and they were venturing closer and closer to the brothers. Some landed on the boulder Sam and Dean had just been sat on, whilst others began to swarm around them. They were trying to get their attention, trying to tell them something important. Sam watched them, puzzled and was about to swat them away when Dean spoke up. 

“Something’s wrong....” it took a split second before clicking, but horror suddenly fell upon Dean’s face. 

“Cas.” 

And before Sam even had time to react, Dean was darting through the forest. As fast as he could. As fast as he ever had before. Sam was following behind, but was struggling himself to keep up. 

“Are you sure?” he called, breathless already. 

Dean didn’t want to reply. He just wanted to focus on getting back to the house. 

“Just get everybody to come now,” he called back, “Hunts over, they need to come back home.” 

Sam swallowed hard but took his brothers words in and turned back to go collect the others. Dean kept running, all he could hear was the sound of his heart pumping heavily in his chest. He hopped over tree roots and almost struggled to keep his balance over the slippery cobbled pathways throughout the woodland. He could see the clearing coming up ahead, but he was already struggling to breathe. There was a pain in his abdomen, but he pushed on-ignoring it. All he could focus on was getting to Castiel. Seeing that he was okay. Time felt like it was going slower the closer he got. 

Time felt like it stopped when Dean reached the house. 

He lingered at the fence for a second when he saw his worst fear come to life. Castiel lay on the floor, motionless. He looked so pale. His arm was outstretched towards an apple which had rolled away. Dean instantly knew what had happened when he saw a bite had been taken out of it. He’d been poisoned. Dean cursed under his breath. He knew this was all Lucifer’s doing. Dean cautiously made his way over to Castiel’s body and before he even realised, he’d dropped to his knees beside him. 

Dean let out a shaky exhale and placed his hand over Castiel’s. It was still quite warm but was cooling by the second. Dean thought he could hear the faintest heartbeat, but was unsure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Hoping was a dangerous game. Dean felt the tears prick his eyes and this time there was no way to hold them back, they tumbled down his face uncontrollably. Dean couldn’t bare the site of Castiel like this and instead looked up to the heavens, like he was praying, wishing for a miracle that he knew wasn’t going to come. 

Sam and the others arrived shortly after to see the shocking sight on their doorstep. Everyone stayed back gaping in shock and sadness. Sam brought Eileen and Charlie into a close hug, looking on at his brother. Dean was broken. He no longer had any tears left to cry and rubbed his eyes. He gulped and slowly pushed himself up off the floor- avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

The dark clouds continued to circulate above them and now small drops of rain had begun to fall. Dean clenched his fists and stepped forward, taking one last weary look at Cas, before marching forward. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, but he knew who he was looking for and was certain they couldn’t be too far away. 

His hand was once again tightly gripping the handle of his dagger. 

“Where are you going?” Sam called out to him, almost uncertain whether he should follow his brother. 

Dean didn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean...He's now a man on a mission.  
> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than others, I was trying to categorise into chapters what I'd already written and felt like this ending was a good cut off point/cliff hanger.  
> There is definitely more angst to come in the coming chapters, but hopefully the pay off is worth it.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Love Leah <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 'Hurts like Hell'-fleurie

The rain tumbled down from the sky, soaking Dean and his brother who was trying to keep up with him. Their clothes were beginning to stick to their bodies and their hair was falling in their faces. Sam was struggling to keep up with Dean and was trying to get through to him, trying to talk to him and calm him down but to no prevail. Thoughts raced around in Dean’s head; he wasn’t entirely sure himself where he was headed but he knew who he was looking for. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to do when he saw Lucifer either, but he knew he had to do something. His rage was going to boil over any moment as it bubbled away inside. He was furious at Lucifer. He was mad at the world. But most importantly he was angry at himself. Dean knew he shouldn’t have left Castiel alone, that he should’ve stayed with him... but he didn’t and now it was too late. 

Dean was even more annoyed at himself because of the unspoken words between them, everything he had wanted to tell Castiel and now he couldn’t He’d never get the chance. 

The brothers had walked so far that they came upon a cliffside, an area neither of them had ventured to for a long time. Bobby had told them it was where a Quarry had once been, but it became too dangerous for people to work there anymore. They’d come here and played together when they were younger, using mounds as mountains pretending, they were on hunts like their dad. When John had caught wind of them playing there, he’d followed them and dragged the two boys up the tallest rock at the quarry, making them look over the edge so they realised how dangerous the place was. The two boys never visited the Quarry again. 

Dean came to a halt before he reached the edge. He looked out over it into the surrounding valleys and hills. He let out a shaky sigh. Castiel would have loved this view. 

Sam finally made his way over to Dean and before Dean could even respond he pulled his brother into a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam stated sympathetically, “Are you okay?” 

Dean stayed silent for a minute, not really responding to Sam’s words of comfort or the hug- though he did appreciate both. 

“I’ve just lost the person I love,” Dean replied, fairly blunt. His voice void of any emotion, “I don’t think I’ll ever be alright again.” 

Dean pulled away from the hug and started to fiddle with the sleeves of his shirt. Sam looked down at his brother, he knew Dean was hurting and he wanted to help but nothing he could say or do would change the situation. 

“Why’d you follow me?” Dean suddenly asked, turning to face his brother. Sam could now see the pain behind Dean’s eyes, which he was clearly trying to push down and hide away. 

“Because you’re my brother and I know you’re going to try do something that’s probably stupid and reckless,” Sam said, “And because I want to do whatever stupid and reckless thing, you’re planning with you.” 

Dean tried to hold his laugh back at this, almost choking on it. He knew no matter what, his brother was always there for him and had his back. 

“I just want to...I want to see Lucifer and know what he did,” Dean heaved out almost exasperated, “I don’t even want to kill him myself... I... just need to know.” 

Sam nodded, he understood. Dean wiped himself down, water dripping off his shirt. The rain was still heavy and the sky was getting darker by the minute. Sam pushed a handful of his wet hair out of his face and was about to ask Dean if he was ready to return home, when something suddenly caught Dean’s eye. Or someone. 

“I knew it,” Dean uttered and he was off again. 

It wasn’t too far in the distance, and Dean wasn’t fully sure it was Lucifer but he had nothing to lose. It was the figure of a man, arched over and wearing a black cloak, heading up a weird path. The person had clearly never been through this part of the woods before because Dean knew where they were heading instantly. Up the large rock. The path spiralled upwards to a peak that hung over the quarry and the only way back down would be where he first came from. The person was going to reach a dead end and Dean would be there to greet them. He decided to follow up the narrow path but made sure he was weary of his surroundings, the memory with his father fresh in his mind. Lose stones flung off the side as he climbed upwards and as more rain fell it became increasingly harder to see. Dean thought he could hear Sam behind him but didn’t check. 

Lucifer was also struggling to see; the black cloak was too big for him and kept falling over his eyes. He was still not use to the body he was wearing, the one of the old man, and his joints and bones ached. He also had no idea where he was going, so he wasn’t exactly surprised when he realised, he had reached a dead end. Lucifer grumbled something under his breath, along the lines of ‘can’t wait to get back to the castle and become myself again,’ when he turned around and was startled by the presence behind him. He twisted his neck upwards slightly to take into full view the man in front of him before smirking. 

“Hello there, Dean,” he mused, rubbing his hands together slowly, “Did you see the nice surprise I left for you?” 

Dean could’ve murdered him right there and then, his right hand tightly gripping the handle of the dagger. He was ready to lunge forward, give that son of a bitch what he deserved. But he stopped himself. He wasn’t like Lucifer. He wasn’t a murderer. Castiel wouldn’t want him to do that. 

“Fuck you,” was all Dean could say. The kindest thing he could with the situation they were in. 

“That’s no way to treat your king,” Lucifer replied, his smirk the only thing visible through the mist. 

“King,” Dean scoffed, “You’re just a cowardly little man, who murdered his own brother because he was scared, he’d lose his power. And guess what, you’re still going to lose your power because we’re going to tell everyone. They deserve to know the truth, and they deserve better than you as their leader. Just like Cas deserves...deserved better than you as a brother. Deserved better than this whole world.” 

Dean swallowed hard; his words harsh and loud. He was trying so hard to hold back any signs of emotions. 

“You’re going to tell the townspeople? As if they’d believe you, a known hunter, spreading rumours about their king!” Lucifer let out a laugh, “Besides, Winchester, you think I’m actually going to let you and your brother leave this mountain alive? I warned you if you didn’t carry my plan out what’d happen and you still betrayed me.” 

Lucifer slowly pulled back his hood to reveal his wrinkled face. His eyes full of a crazed evil, he looked bloodthirsty. Dean dropped his hand away from his dagger, he wasn’t going to fight Lucifer. The king took a step forward towards the brothers and then leant in with a huge lunge. It was at that moment that a larger piece of rock collapsed off the side of where they were and tumbled, crashing on the ground below. All three of them looked to where it had happened and before they had time to realise what was happening, the ground where Lucifer had been stood gave way. Dean and Sam instantly jumped backwards away from the collapse, but Lucifer didn’t have time to react, he couldn’t with his worn bones. Lucifer was plunged down the mountain with the rest of the rubble never to be seen or heard of again. 

His screams echoed around the valley for a few moments before they stopped. Then there was silence. 

Dean and Sam watched on shell shocked, unsure how to comprehend what had just happened. Dean had wanted to see Lucifer suffer, at one point today he’d wanted to kill Lucifer himself, but not like this. Lucifer needed to suffer for eternity for what he’d done, rot in some dungeons somewhere. He had gotten away with this and now Dean had to live with the pain forever. 

“We should go home,” Sam whispered to his brother after a few moments of silence. 

Dean paused, before reaching into his holster and pulling out his dagger. Without hesitation or even much thought he threw it. The dagger tumbled from the sky down to the ground below where it landed on a heap of rocks with a metallic clash. 

“We should, Sammy,” Dean replied, his voice quiet and empty, “And we should take Castiel home to his people too...to say goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter plays out but at least Lucifer is gone! I started to show some of Dean's grief in this chapter but they'll definitely be more in the next one as he starts to accept the situation...  
> So yeah sorry for all the angst but it will hopefully be worth it at the end!  
> Love Leah <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda sad and angsty up until a point. So I'd like to content warn for mentions of alcohol though Dean doesn't actually drink anything but he definitely wants to.
> 
> Song: 'Lost Without you'- Freya Ridings.

Castiel lay in a glass coffin, in the centre of the village, where all his people could see and mourn him. The hunters had already brought him there, before Dean and Sam had arrived home from their encounter with Lucifer, so the two brothers had to trudge even further in their sodden clothes. Dean still didn’t really speak, no matter what Sam was saying to him. He was too shellshocked, too overwhelmed by everything. Dean just wanted to drink, just wanted to sleep and wake up to this whole week being a bad dream. But he knew it was real and there was nothing he could do.

When they arrived at the market square it was as busy as ever, but it wasn’t at all the same. It was much quieter, everyone was talking in hushed whispers and avoiding eye contact with each other. There was almost complete silence when people started to notice Dean, it made him uncomfortable. People knew how close he and Castiel were, they’d probably caught drift of Lucifer’s original plan somehow and now they were gossiping and gawping at him when all he wanted was to be alone and mourn.

There was also the small matter of telling the town their king was also dead, though Dean didn’t feel up to that right now and Lucifer did not deserve the mention. This moment of reflection was for Castiel.

Dean kicked the floor in frustration when he arrived at Castiel’s coffin. It was his job to protect Castiel, to keep him safe, to keep him alive. Dean had promised Castiel he would be fine, yet here he lay. Dean had failed and he would never forgive himself for that. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on the top of the glass, right above Castiel’s heart.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his words coming out as a choked sob. The colour drained from his face and tears he was trying ever so hard to hold back, pricking his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Cas.”

Charlie noticed Dean’s demeanour and to stop him spiralling, she went over and attempted to console him.

“This isn’t your fault, Dean,” she said, placing a hand on his back.

He scoffed. It was.

“I need a drink,” he uttered, bluntly. He wanted to look around see if any tavern was even open but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Castiel. He looked so peaceful, surrounded by a bed of colourful flowers-the nature that he so dearly loved.

“That’s not the best idea,” Charlie replied, her face etched with sympathy, “A guard told Bobby we’re welcome to stay in the Castle tonight, I don’t know if that’s good or bad...but maybe you could go in and get some sleep.”

Dean’s eyes flickered to Charlie at her comment. He knew exactly where he would go and stay in the Castle, but he didn’t want anyone to follow or know. Dean just wanted to be alone.

“I need a drink,” he repeated, before sauntering off.

***

Dean knew where he was going, he’d only been here a few days ago. It’s not like he hadn’t dreamed of coming back, but he hadn’t imagined it like this. He’d dreamed of him and Castiel going up to the room hand in hand. Giggling over something stupid, something that made no sense and collapsing on the bed together. Maybe even on top of each other. Gazing deeply into each other's eyes and when it felt right, they’d lean forward and...

But that was just a dream. The reality was Castiel was dead and Dean was going to hide himself away in the only place he could still be close to him. The only place he could still smell him and feel like he was there. Dean pushed open the door, ready to instantly throw himself on Castiel’s bed when he stopped in his tracks. There was someone stood by the window. A silhouetted figure who had their back turned to Dean. The figure was small and hunched over and Dean wondered if Lucifer had somehow survived his fall. Dean immediately reached to his holster before realising his dagger was no longer there.

“I’ve been expecting you, Dean,” the person said, slowly turning to face him. There was a loud crunching sound and Dean glanced at the person’s hand. Between their fingers were shards of broken glass which were clenched together before the man dropped them, letting the pieces shatter to the ground. Drops of blood stained both the glass and the fingers of this man.

“Who are you?” Dean asked, his stance was still one of a protective nature despite not having anything to protect himself with.

“Crowley,” the man responded, “I want to thank you for saving me.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, confused.

“I had been trapped in King Lucifer’s Magic Mirror for years. I could see everything all around, had more power than I ever could imagine...but I wasn’t free...not until what happened today at the quarry,” he explained, “And I know you didn’t kill him. I know you’re not a killer, Dean. But you played a part in ending my curse and I can’t thank you enough.”

Dean didn’t know what he had expected to hear, but that was certainly not it. He let out a sigh and decided to store it with the many other bizarre things that had happened today, then strode towards Castiel’s bed, expecting Crowley to leave the room. He didn’t.

“Could you...go now then?” Dean asked, his irritation apparent in his voice, “If you know everything that happens, you know I want to be left alone. To mourn.”

Crowley shuffled on his feet, like it was the first time he’d ever moved them.

“Mourn?” he questioned, before realising. “You do realise Castiel isn’t dead.”

Dean’s head shot in Crowley’s direction instantly.

“Yes...he...I...” Dean stumbled over his words; he didn’t want to admit it but he also didn’t want to believe whatever lie Crowley was trying to tell, “Yes he is. I’ve seen him. I found him. I can’t get the image out of my head.”

“Sleeping. The Prince is sleeping, not dead,” Crowley explained, “He has been cursed like I was.”

Dean tilted his head. He didn’t know this man. Didn’t want to believe a word he was saying and yet something in his gut was telling him, he should listen.

“If it’s a curse set by the king, why hasn’t he woken up?” Dean asked, “The King’s dead. Shouldn’t his curse have ended like yours?”

Crowley simply shook his head.

“His curse is a different one. It can only be broken by one thing,” Crowley paused, “A true loves kiss.”

Dean scoffed. Surely, this man was speaking bullshit now. Maybe Dean was losing his mind and hallucinating all this. He pinched himself, but it was real and now his arm hurt.

“Well, that’s great!” Dean announced, throwing his arms up exasperated, “Except I have no idea who Cas’s true love is.”

Crowley waited a moment before replying.

“Yes, you do.”

His words hung in the air for a moment. Dean shook his head slowly but his heart had already skipped a beat. Countless memories flashed before his eyes, all of them of him and Castiel. When they were younger to the present. From the time they first met as children to the other day when for a moment Dean thought they were going to kiss. Dean had never noticed the look in Castiel’s eyes, full of admiration, he’d always ignored it because it felt like it was too much to assume the Prince ever felt that way. Could want a guy who was just a hunter in that way. But this was Cas. He was different.

Dean loved Castiel with every fibre of his being, and he was going to try and save him once more. Even if Crowley’s words weren’t true, Dean was going to try. Dean peered up catching the eye of Crowley once more, there was a glimmer as though he could tell that this was going to work. Crowley nodded at the boy, wishing him luck but also reaffirming his words.

“Yes, you do.”

_Yes, he did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming...  
> I think there is one chapter left ;)  
> Thanks again for reading,  
> Love Leah <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we're here at the final chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Song: 'Bones' by Josh Record

Dean darted out of the room, almost stumbling over his own feet. His ears were ringing and his breathing was unsteady, but he couldn’t focus on that. His thoughts were all centred on Castiel.

_The Castiel who he’d lay and watch at night when he couldn’t sleep, who Dean would catch staring right back and at the time he didn’t think too much of it._

Dean bundled down a flight of stairs, using a wall to help him keep his balance.

_The Castiel who he’d joke with for hours on end, where he’d flirt and only now was Dean realising, Cas had always flirted back._

Dean ran down the corridor, towards the main castle gates, tumbling past a confused Charlie and Sam.

_The Castiel who Dean would always catch staring at him and he’d think nothing of it because he knew, no matter how much he hoped, that a Prince could never love a hunter._

Dean came to a screeching halt when he arrived at the large wooden Castle doors. They were closed and Dean realised as he pushed against them that they were also extremely heavy. Dean rattled at the handle, trying to pull them open, his impatience growing. Charlie and Sam pulled up behind him, but he didn’t really have time for questions or for them to lecture him as they most likely assumed that he was drunk.

“What are you doing, Dean?” Charlie asked, “We’ve been looking all over this Castle for you.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Help me open the door,” he grunted back.

“Why?” Sam asked, but Dean already felt his brother’s hand press against the door beside him. Sam didn’t need to know the answer, he’d always help his brother out. Dean turned to him and grinned.

“I’m going to wake Cas up,” Dean announced, optimism seeping through, “He’s not dead. Just asleep and I can wake him up...I think...I hope...”

“Wait what?”

Charlie sounded confused, like she didn’t trust what Dean was saying. Didn’t want to hope, didn’t want to believe. But she grabbed the door without hesitation too and pulled. It took a few minutes but finally it opened. The cold chill from the night entering the warm hallway.

Dean debated on whether he should reply to Charlie’s question but if they followed him, he could just show them. Besides, he didn’t have much time to spare-he wanted to see if he was right now. He couldn’t spend another moment without Castiel.

Dean barrelled out of the Castle walls and made his way along the cobbled path towards the village. He could hear the footsteps of his friends behind him, trying to keep up. Night had crept upon them and their surroundings were dark and dimly lit, but the sky was clear. Cloudless. Dean looked up and noticed a dozen stars and constellations watching over. Glimmering in the darkness, like guiding lights. Dean wondered if there were any shooting stars, so he could make a wish. Not that he really believed in all that, his wish from the well hadn’t come true yet. But Castiel believed in the magic of wishing and that was enough for Dean. And if a true loves kiss turned out to be real and curse breaking, then Dean might just end up believing anything.

When he arrived in the courtyard, he slowed down once more. The place was ominous at night and empty. Everyone had gone home, Castiel was the only one left. He lay in his glass coffin, looking the same as he had before- the moon now glistening off the glass, reflecting back into the night sky. Dean approached cautiously, trailing his shaky hand over the coffin as he moved closer. Dean crouched down and unlocked the clasp to pull back the lid, carefully pushing it back, making sure he didn’t break it just in case....

He glanced back at Charlie and Sam, who watched on confused but a glimmer of hope in their eyes. Dean’s shoulders dropped and he let out a heavy exhale. His gaze fell on Castiel and the corner of his mouth upturned. Dean placed a hand beside Castiel’s head and closed his eyes.

“Please work,” he whispered under his breath.

Dean leant forward and placed a kiss on Castiel’s rosy pink lips. It was soft and tender and Castiel’s lips were still warm, so at least he knew Crowley was telling the truth about the Prince just being asleep. He pulled back after a few seconds, opening his eyes to see if anything had happened.

Castiel still didn’t move.

“No, no, no...” he began to utter, looking up to the sky, “I-I... love him, he’s supposed to wake up!”

Dean’s mind began to panic and tears began to form in his eyes. It wasn’t going to work, was it? He’d failed, again.

“Maybe you’re just a bit impatient.”

Dean jolted his head down instantly. He knew that voice.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open, a small smile spread across his lips.

“Cas...you’re....you...” Dean stuttered, not quite able to process what had just happened.

“Thank you,” Castiel interjected, slowly pushing himself. He was slightly groggy and rubbed his forehead before bringing his arms back down beside himself. His hand brushed against Dean’s and both men blushed but instead of avoiding eye contact like usual, they turned to face each other.

“So, you woke me up huh?” Castiel stated, raising an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged, “I guess so.”

“And you came back from your hunt in one piece it seems,” Castiel smirked and Dean just rolled his eyes before his expression changed to a tad more serious.

“Yeah...but you didn’t. I thought I lost you...I thought I failed you,” Dean sighed, “I didn’t even know if this would work, I thought I was crazy believing some man in your room who claimed he’d been trapped in a magic mirror. But it worked...and now I don’t know what to believe anymore. If curses are real does that mean magic is? Does that mean wishes are?”

Castiel’s pupil darted around a bit as he glanced down bashfully.

“My wish came true...from the well that day.... actually, it’s been the same wish for years,” Castiel admitted, to which Dean raised his eyebrows slightly puzzled. Cas exhaled before continuing, “I spend my days at the well-wishing I could be happy, that someone would love me... that you in particular would love me back and when I ate what I thought was a ‘magic apple’ all I could think about was you. I went to sleep dreaming of you.”

Dean tilted his head, trying to catch Castiel’s eye once more.

“Love you back? Does that mean...” Dean paused; it hadn’t yet fully hit him but Crowley had been right about everything. The kiss had woken Castiel up and in the euphoria, Dean had forgotten what that meant in the grand scheme of things, “...you love me too.”

“Well, I don’t think I’d be awake right now if I didn’t,” Castiel confessed, “I always have. I just thought I could never have you.”

Dean was so happy he could cry. He lifted his hand up and cupped Castiel’s cheek.

“You can have me.”

Dean felt himself becoming lost in Castiel’s eyes, an ocean of blue that was gazing back at him with so much love and admiration. He was caught off guard when Castiel surged forward and their lips were pressed together once more. Dean moved his hand to support the back of Castiel’s head and melted into the kiss. It was much better than the first, partly because Castiel was awake this time. But it was also passionate and full everything they had wanted to say to each other over the years but never did. Castiel had wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso and he was certain he was never going to let go again.

When they eventually pulled away, Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s. A lovesick smile apparent across his lips.

“Hey there.”

“Hello, Dean.”

They took a moment, just the two of them, in silence. Their breathing in tandem, their hands intertwined. Dean pressed another chaste kiss against Castiel’s lips.

“So, true love, huh?”

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s comment before humming in agreement. They stayed there, losing track of time, gazing up at the stars. Castiel, the young Prince, and Dean, the hunter, holding onto each tightly. Making up for lost time. So lost in the moment, they’d forgotten they weren’t exactly alone until Sam and Charlie decided sneak off and leave them be.

It wasn’t long before something caught Castiel’s eye. A flash travelling across the sky. It was a shooting star.

“Woah,” Castiel whispered, “I didn’t realise they were real.”

Dean chuckled; he would now believe anything was real after the day he’d had. He carefully reached out for Castiel’s hand. Entwining their fingers.

“You going to make a wish?”

“I don’t need to,” Castiel replied, “I’ve already got everything I could want and need. A family. A home. You. Maybe I was wrong...to be loved and to have love...maybe if you find the right person, the right group of people...that love overpowers all.”

“True love defeats all evil, it seems.”

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off Castiel as he spoke. His heart racing. Love. It was full of love. He loved Castiel and Castiel loved him.

“You ever seen something so beautiful?” Castiel asked, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and pointing up at the star, as it shot across the night sky leaving a trail of sparkling silver in its wake.

“Just one thing,” Dean uttered into Castiel’s hair, pressing a kiss against the top of his head. “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after :)
> 
> That's a wrap on this story, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I may write an epilogue of sorts for this in the future but that's all for now. I hope the ending is satisfying and not too cliché as all fairy tales are but who doesn't love a cliché to be fair? I have already started 2 other WIPs that I might post soon but I also have a list on my notes of so many deancas fic ideas that I want to write, so yeah :D  
> Once again thank you so much for reading and dropping kudos and commenting, it means so much to me!  
> Love Leah <3


End file.
